


The Times That Come

by ectopia



Category: Arrow (2012), cw - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Oliver, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, References to anxiety, There’s an archive warning so you HAVE been warned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectopia/pseuds/ectopia
Summary: A collection of short little drabbles about William and Oliver. Other charecters make appearances especially Felicity, but it will be mostly about them. You’ll be able to tell which parts go together, but they are however NOT in chronological order.Disclaimer: I don’t own shit so don’t sue me pls.





	1. Our Weekend Together Again

It was just the Queen boys that weekend. Felicity was about to leave for a business trip with Curtis. So, it was just going to be the both of them for a couple of days. Oliver was beyond excited to have the weekend alone with his son. Ever since Oliver got back from prison, the three of them had grown a lot more close. They had learned never to take the time they had together for granted. Oliver had especially learned to spend more time with William. He had missed so much of William's life already, that had taught him to make every moment count with him. Oliver was prepared to do anything and everything to make his family happier than ever.

It was late Friday night and Felicity was about to leave for the trip.

"Bye 'licity" William said, hugging her tightly.

"Goodbye, my sweet boy. I'll be back soon" 

Oliver stood back and just looked at his beautiful family. The two of them had grown so close during Oliver's imprisonment. He loved them more than anything. Sometimes, he thought he would just give up anything for the two of them to be happy. No more mayor, no more Green Arrow. Just Dad and Oliver.

"You okay, Oliver?" Felicity asked, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, Fine... I love you" he answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Mmm" Felicity hummed kissing the side of his face, avoiding the lips.

Oliver looked at her with a questioning face.

"If I start now I won't be able to stop" she said.

Oliver laughed as Felicity headed for the door. 

"Goodbye, boys. I love you both. Make sure this place doesn't fall apart the second I leave, please" she teased, opening the door.

The two nodded their heads as she stepped out of the apartment.

And there they were. Alone. Without Felicity. It had been close to a year since William was alone with his dad. He loved Felicity, but he missed the time he had alone with his father. He was glad to have the weekend alone.

"So, buddy..." Oliver started awkwardly.

"I think there's a Rockets game on in two minutes. Wanna watch it with me?" William asked quickly.

Oliver sighed, relieved William knew what to do. "Of course"

The two sat on the couch, they were close near each other , but barely touching. William flipped through the channels until he found the game.

Oliver apparently didn't like their awkward position. Oliver swung and arm around William, pulling him close. William accepted, leaning his head into his father's shoulder.

Oliver pressed a warm and loving kiss upon William's forehead. "I love you, buddy. Do I tell you that enough?"Oliver asked as though he really wanted to know.

William hummed. "Just enough" he said, not looking up from the television.

Oliver smiled sincerely at that.

"I love you, dad" he said, finally breaking his intent stare from the game.

Oliver laughed when he heard an excitedly whispered "yes!" Coming from William. The rockets had just scored a home run and were up by three points.

(If that doesn't make sense, sorry idk sports)

Oliver found it difficult to look up from his son. He hadn't watched a minute of that game, just looking at his amazing son was enough for him.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, buddy?" Oliver asked, nudging him gently.

"I don't know. I thought we would just relax for a day. We don't do that much anymore, escpecially not you. You look tired" William answered.

"Alright, buddy. That's what we'll do then" Oliver said, finally looking back up at the game.

William yawned and leaned over into Oliver's chest,

"Sleepy, buddy?" Oliver poked him teasingly.

William nodded and shut his eyes.

"Why don't you go up and get ready for bed?" Oliver said before he could fall asleep.

William didn't move, he only spoke.

"I would... but, I'm too tired" William said sweet and innocently.

Oliver recognized what he was doing. He had pulled it a few times himself as a kid.

Oliver laughed through a happy sigh. "Oh... I guess I'll just have to carry you then" Oliver said.

Oliver continued to scoop him up and carry him bridal style to the bedroom.

William tucked his head deep into his dad's chest as he felt loving kisses pepper his head above him.

Oliver layed William down on the bed, pulling the covers up over him.

"Good night, buddy" he whispered, placing one last kiss atop of William's head, with his son's face tucked safely in his hands


	2. Flash Poster Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has something big to tell Oliver.

April, 27, 2021

>>>——-->>———>

"Dad?" William asked, stepping into Oliver's room.

"Yeah, buddy?" William flinched at the ridiculous nick-name he'd been getting since he was twelve.

"I have something to tell you. Can you come here when you get a chance?" he asked nervously rubbing his thumb and index finger together, much like his father.

"Sure, buddy. I'll be there soon" Oliver said, pretending not to notice William wince every time he was called ‘buddy’.

Oliver was surprised. William never asked him to talk anymore, he never wanted to talk about anything. He definately wasn’t the same little boy he had been when he first came to Star City. Oliver hadn’t even stepped foot in the boy’s room without being shooed away, or told to knock for the past three years. He didn’t want to pry into his son’s life, but it killed him knowing that he didn’t know much about him anymore. It was like 1,000,000 different things had been going on and Oliver knew about none. But, he was the same way when he was a teenager, so was Thea. Hell, they were even able to hide Roy in Thea’s bedroom when he was bleeding out with a stab wound. Moira never found out about that one.

Oliver laughed as he hauled himself off of the bed and let himself into William’s room.

Oliver felt a little disappointed when he saw that all of William’s flash posters had been ripped down. The flash was such a big part of Will’s life for so long. It was like he gave him hope when he moved to Star City.

“No more Flash, huh?” Oliver asked with a sad smile.

William shook his head. Any other day William would’ve made some smart remark. Something was wrong.

Oliver joined Will and sat in the edge of his bed.

“What, you finally meet the guy and decide he’s not all that?” Oliver joked as he remembered the day Barry first met William.

William gave a quiet, fake chuckle.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he slapped a hand on William’s shoulder.

“No. I’m fine. I just wanted to tell you something, but...” William paused the sentence, shaking his head.

Oliver sighed. He was never like this. There was something up with him. 

“But?” Oliver encouraged him to go on.

“I think I changed my mind. I’m sorry” William whispered the last part.

Oliver had no idea what was going on. Any other day, William would be blasting his music through his earbuds way louder than his eardrums could handle, sitting in his room with the door locked.

“No. Tell me, please. William, there’s something wrong, I want to know” Oliver begged, moving his hand to Williams knee.

William didn’t say anything. He sat there staring at the ground, refusing to look back up.

“Le’mme guess... you’re pregnant?” Oliver joked, trying to squeeze something out of him.

“Yes, Dad. I’m pregnant. I got pregnant” William teased back, avoiding the question.

Oliver sighed again, not knowing what was up.

“Buddy. Do you remember when you came to Star City a few years ago? When you were twelve?”

“A little hard to forget” William answered.

“Yeah. And that night, when you had a panic attack, and I talked you through it?” Oliver asked again.

“Yeah. I hated you then” Will said with a sad smile, similar to his father’s.

“After that night, you got comfortable with me. And you said, that you would always tell me everything, just like you did your mother. And you did. But now, it’s like I feel you holding your breath around me, there’s so much I don’t know. And, buddy, I’m not asking you to tell me everything. I don’t want to pry into your life, you deserve that privacy and that space. But, William, I love you... so much. So I need you to know that whatever happens, and whatever’s going on, that will never change. Okay?” Oliver said as he felt the tears sting his eyes.

“I know. But I don’t want anything to change” William said sadly.

“Are you still you?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Of course” William answered.

“Then nothing will change. I still love you. So, tell me, William. What’s going on?” Oliver pleaded.

“Dad. When I tell you this, I don’t want you to think of me any different. I’m still the boy that promised to tell you everything...” William stopped and layed his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver could tell that he was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around William comfortingly.

It took a few minutes of swaying like that until William finally spoke.

“I’m gay, Dad” William whispered into Oliver’s ear with the tears still thick in his voice.

“Ok” Oliver said. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know what William wanted him to say. 

“Ok?” William asked as though he were surprised.

“What do you want me to say?” Oliver asked as he felt tears of his own burn hot in his eyes.

“I don’t know. Just a reaction worth my entire life's work, building up to this” William said, half-joking.

“Buddy, I think you have a lot more left in life than this” he teased.

“So you’re not going to ask me anything, or say anything?” William said.

“Not if you don’t want me to” Oliver asked, swinging his arm back around William’s shoulders.

“I do want you to... I think. I know you’re not going to react badly, I just wanted it to be something more than that” William said, looking up at Oliver.

“It is more than that. It’s so much more. I’m so proud of you. I’m more proud than you could ever know” Oliver stated, looking into his son’s faded cobalt eyes. 

“Thanks” said William.

“How long have you known?” Oliver asked.

“Since I was about 13” William answered, facing to look at the ground. That was something he always did when eye contact was getting a little weird.

“Thirteen. Three years” Oliver said in denial of his utter blindness. “That’s three years I didn’t talk to you. Three years I just put it off. You’ve had to do this for three years, William?” 

“I’ve had to do this my entire life, Dad. I never knew exactly what it was until then” William said, honestly.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry” Oliver whispered, hysterically.

“Stop crying, Dad” William pleaded, jokingly.

“I’m sorry. I can’t” Oliver whispered, pulling William into his chest, breathing in his hair.

“So, all those times I would talk about girls and jokingly ask you if they were hot- Dammit, you were gay the whole time. I’m so sorry” Oliver said, hilariously serious.

“The whole fucking time” William said. William would’ve never sworn in front of Oliver, but times like these were definately somewhat of exceptions. “So you didn’t know?”

“I knew you were hiding something. I’m not saying that the thought never crossed my mind... because it definately did. I just didn’t know for sure, I thought I was just kidding myself” Oliver said honestly.

“And I thought I was slick... So you actually thought about it before, or were you just joking with yourself?” William was curious to know.

“I was serious about it in my head, but I felt like if I thought about it it would be somewhat disrespectful somehow. So, I just tried not to think about it. But it definately was serious” Oliver said in truth.

“Thank you so much, Dad” William said, pouring himself into another hug.

“Of course, buddy. You know your mom would be so proud of you, William. I love you” Oliver replied, accepting it.

“I love you, too... I love you” William whispered back.

“So are we replacing the flash posters with pride flags, or were you planning to be more low key about it?” Oliver said, mostly joking.

William laughed with a genuine smile this time.“Actually, I think I’d like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that. I love William’s charecters because there’s just so much you can do with it. Also, when you do little drabbles like this you can switch direction whenever, so it’s really very fun. If anyone still wanted a part two for the first chapter let me know. I’ll also be accepting prompts if you guys have any ideas.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has a panic attack. Oliver is there to help him.

It was dark. William hated the dark. But, there he was, alone at night. All that William had been able to think about lately was Samantha. He had only been in Star City for around two weeks now. He had yet to have a full conversation with Oliver. The man that was responsible for his mother’s death. It didn’t matter to him that he was his father. He was to him no more than a guilty man he had no interest in knowing. And still, there he was. In Oliver’s apartment, the place he had been forced to call home, in the bed that he had been forced to call his own. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep that night. He hadn’t really slept in a while. 

When by some mericle he had found the sleep he had been awaiting for so long, he savored it, sinking himself deep into the pillows.

It had been hell for Oliver the last couple of weeks. He was now a single parent, the mayor, and the green arrow. He hadn’t spoken to his son in full context yet. Not in a real conversation. He was worried about him. He hadn’t been eating like he wasn’t supposed to, he wasn’t sleeping, and he hardly left his room in the day. Oliver couldn’t get through to him. He just couldn’t. It was like William was just isolated, he didn’t want anyone to get through to him ever. 

Oliver was in bed, staring at the ceiling as though there was nothing else in the world to ever look at. 

His intent stare broke immediately as he heard a muffled scream coming from the bedroom. William.

Oliver rushed into his son’s room without thinking. He wasn’t the one to do this before. Raisa had always been there.

When he looked at the bed William was there. He was shaking and scared. His breathing going much faster then it needed to go. Oliver was afraid that he would start to hyperventilate, he needed to calm him down.

He walked over to where he was and rested his hands in the boy’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay, buddy. You’re safe, it’s over now” he said, running his hands up and down his arms.

William shook his head.

“Go away, Oliver” he said.

Oliver sighed. He wasn’t going to go away. He couldn’t let this go.

“No. I’m go’nna stay right here with you until you calm down again, okay?” He said.

“No. I said go away! You did this! I don’t want you here!” the boy cried.

That one had really stabbed Oliver through the heart. William blamed him for Samantha. William was right, he had done it. Everything that had happened to the child was his fault.

“William, you have to calm down. I know you don’t want me, but I’m all you’ve got right now... so trust me?” Oliver tried to calm him.

“No!” He was starting to pant “No! You’re not real! No!” William shouted, gripping his head in between his hands, shaking back and fourth.

Oliver had to stop him. He was going to have a panic attack. He wasn’t breathing right.

Oliver didn’t think when he wrapped his arms around William and pulled him into his torso.

“You have to breathe. You have to breathe. Trust me, buddy. Do it with me... breathe” Oliver said, rocking him back and fourth.

“I- I’m... I- trying... I-“ William sobbed into Oliver’s shirt.

“It’s okay. Try to breathe, okay? Four seconds in, four seconds out. You can do it, buddy”

“I-... what’s happening? My-m-my chest...” William still wasn’t breathing right.

“It’s a panic attack. It’s okay. But, you have to breathe. In through your nose, put through your mouth. Four seconds in, four seconds out. Do it with me” Oliver said as he began to breathe. 

And William started to breathe again. Oliver sat there with him, rocking him back and fourth, calming him.

“Shhhh... keep breathing” Oliver said upon his ear. He finally started to calm down.

“I- I’m so cold, Oliver” William whispered.

“I know. That’s what happens, it’s normal. Get back under your blanket, buddy, okay?” He offered.

William followed, and shakily sumerged himself back into the bed.

“I-... I’m sorry, Oliver” William said.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It happens to all of us, kiddo. I get them sometimes, it’s normal. Don’t worry” Oliver said, sitting next to him on the bed.

“What happened, buddy? Tell me what scared you” Oliver asked, rubbing his arms back and fourth to generate some warmth and comfort.

“I-... I just-“ William didn’t finish the sentence before he turned into the pillow and began to sob.

Oliver turned over on his stomach and laid next to him. 

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want” he said, rubbing small circles across his back.

“I miss her... I miss her a lot” the boy desperately cried.

Oliver put his arm around William’s middle, pulling him closer.

“I know, I know... it’s okay. I know it’s hard” Oliver looked for the words, not knowing how to handle it.

“You don’t get it. It’s not okay” William said, turning to face away from Oliver.

“I do get it, buddy. More than you know... kiddo, I lost my mom, and I lost my dad. And I was a lot older than you are now... but I remember exactly how it feels, and it’s scary and it’s lonely. And it doesn’t get better. Sometimes it hurts worse than the day it just happened. But I know how strong you are, and how brave you can be, okay? And if you’ll let me, I would like to help you. But, you have to trust me, alright?” He offered.

“I don’t know” William said, shaking gently again.

Oliver got closer to him, putting an arm back around him.

“I know it’ll be hard after everything that’s happened. But I’m willing to try if you are” He finished.

“Okay” William said, turning back to face Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head and began to get up off the bed.

“Wait. Oliver?” William called as he left.

Oliver drew his attention back to his son.

“Yeah, buddy?” He answered.

“Can you stay?” He asked, looking at the floor.

Oliver smiled.“Sure”

Oliver climbed back into the bed with William and cradled the boy gently. And for the first time, William accepted, leaning into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver’s waist.

“Good night, buddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that chapter. I would love your feedback if you’re willing to comment below for me and let me know how I met doing that would be awesome. I will also be accepting prompts if any of you guys have some ideas. I’ll pretty much do anything you guys want, so just let me know and I will make it happen for you.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Cuts And Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William gets hurt at school. Oliver takes care of him, nursing his cuts and bruises. William is finally able to open up about the bullies at school.

It was almost time for the buses to pull up. William was waiting alone in the school yard. Will pulled the hood over his head. Keep your head down, avoid a fight. 

William sighed when he saw Donny and the other boys walking up to him.

“I don’t wa’nna fight” he whispered.

The boys laughed.

“I didn’t ask what you want, Clayton. Or is it Queen now, I never know” Donny mocked him.

William clenched his fists in the pockets of his green hoodie. Head down. Don’t let them touch you.

“Sayin’ anything?” He teased, pushing him around.

“Don’t touch me.” He said stiffly.

“Or what?” Donny taunted him, circling his body with his grimy hands in his shoulders.

William turned around to face him.

“Get your hands off me. I don’t want to talk” that was it.

“Did mommy tell you not to talk to strangers? I guess she can’t tell you much of anything anymore, can she? What was it, a car crash? Anybody teach that woman how to drive”

That was enough. No one was allowed to speak of his mother. Ever. Head down. Don’t fight. Talk him out of it.

William didn’t see what happened. Before he knew it he was on the ground. He knew he had taken a hard blow to the nose. It hurt like hell. He had to fight back now. That was it.

He tried to get up when he was knocked back down. It was the heel of boot to his gut. That hurt more.

William heard the boys laughing. Sick.

“Stay down, Clayton. There’s six of us. One of you” a boy that wasn’t important enough to know the name of said.

He couldn’t. He hauled himself up and struck the boy straight in the nose. He heard him scream. It must’ve been hard.

William knew it was over when he saw Donny grab a large stick from the yard. He fell back to the ground, the boys striking him hard with the stick. This was worse than anything they pulled before.

“It’s over.” He said beating the stick back on him, leaving it draped across his beaten body. They walked away. It really was over. 

William got up, he needed to get out of the school. He realized he couldn’t do that when he puked all over the ground, standing up too fast. The blow to the gut must’ve been too much.

He was the last one in the yard. He didn’t know what to do. He was still shaken up, he could barely stand. 

William shuttered when he noticed one of the teachers rush near him.

“Oh my god!” She said.

“Are you okay? Who did this?” She was hysterical.

“I’m fine. I just need to get home” he pushed her away, walking for the buses.

“No. We’re going to go into the building, okay? We’re going to call your mother” 

She was clueless. William didn’t know who she was.

William didn’t feel the need to tell her about his mom. “Okay” he nodded, giving in.

When they were back inside the school he was sat down in the principle’s office.

“Do you know who did this?” His principle asked.

William only nodded.

“Do you want to tell me who?” He asked again.

William just shook his head. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

“Would you tell your father, William?” He was really trying.

William really didn’t want Oliver knowing about this. He just wanted it to end.

“You didn’t tell Oliver, did you?” He asked.

“I’m sorry. But, the law says I have to, kid” he started. “Look. We need to know who did this so we can make it stop, so it’ll never happen again” 

He really believed that he could make it stop. He was a foolish man. The taunting would never stop, it was inevitable.

William sighed. “Donny” he confessed finally.

“Donny? He hit you? Was there anyone else?” He asked.

William nodded his head. “All his friends. I don’t know their names”

“Okay. I need you to go down to the nurse with. Ms. Beverly here. Your dad will be here soon” he said pointing to the teacher that had found him.

 

Oliver was panicking. A few minutes ago he received a phone call from William’s school. He was hurt. He dropped everything at City Hall and drove to the school. 

When he was finally there, he busted through the doors and headed straight for the office.

“Where’s my son?” He asked the lady at the desk, the panic rising in his voice.

“He’s right in there, Mr.Mayor” she said with sort of a devious smile.

Oliver rushed through the door of the principle’s office. 

William was there, sitting in the chair across the desk. He had a bruise on the side of face. There were cuts scattered all across his body.

“Oh my god” he whispered. Oliver walked over to where he was sitting, examining his body, looking for further damage.

“What the hell happened?!” Oliver yelled across the table to the principle.

“It’s all handled, sir. A couple of kids attacked him in the school yard. We’re truly very sorry, sir” he answered weakly.

“You’re sorry?! Who did this? Is how you’re going to return my kid to me at the end of the day?! He could’ve broken a rib, or got a concussion for God’s sake!” He shouted at the man.

“Your son will be fine, Mr.Queen. We’re handling the situation. The children that have been bothering him will be suspended. We advise keeping him home for a few days” he was still just sitting there, like it was no big deal.

“‘Been’ bothering him? William?” Oliver turned to face his son.

“I’m fine, Oliver. Can we just go home?” He whispered.

“I couldn’t agree more. We’re leaving” Oliver stated. He put his hands in William’s shoulders, guiding him from the school.

William tucked his head down as they walked out of the school. Oliver refused to let go of his tight grip on his shoulders. The cuts were stinging, his nose was about to bleed again, and his gut was aching, he felt like throwing up again.

I the car ride home, William didn’t want to say a word, he would’ve rather not spoke of what had happened. Oliver felt differently. He needed to know every detail of what happened to his kid. He needed to know that he was safe, and he needed him to know that he was safe.

“Do you want to tell me what happened, buddy?” Oliver asked from the driver’s seat.

“No” William shook his head.

Oliver didn’t want to fight it. Not there. He gave in. 

They finally returned home, and Oliver was eager to take care of him.

“William, I need you to sit down, buddy” Oliver asked of him as soon as they walked through the door.

“Why?” Willaim complained.

“Just do it please, I need to see what they did to you” Oliver said.

“Fine” William huffed, pulling out a stool at the breakfast bar to sit on.

Oliver brushed his fingers over his cuts and bruises. He had scratches all over his face and they were just barely bleeding. The nurse said that his nose had just stopped bleeding, he was lucky it wasn’t broken.

“Oh my god” he whispered underneath his breath. “They didn’t this to you?”

Oliver was horrified, he was disgusted. A group of pre-teen boys has pulled this crap on his kid. It was horrible. The bruise on the side of his face would look worse as it healed. It might even be swollen in the morning. He needed to clean the cuts fast, or they would become infected. 

“Sit up, buddy” Oliver said, getting out alcohol swabs and bandages.

William hissed at the pain of the alcohol coming in contact with the open skin.

“I know, buddy. It’ll hurt” Oliver tried to calm him.

Oliver winced when he noticed William put a hand on his stomach, flinching in pain.

“William, lift up your shirt”

“No. Why?” He protested.

“Buddy, listen to me, please. Lift up your shirt” he asked again.

William reluctantly lifted his shirt, exposing the large bruise he had from the kick.

Oliver ran his hands gently against his stomach. William winced at the pain.

“It’s okay, buddy... You can put it back down now, kiddo. Tell me what happened”

“I don’t want to, Oliver” he shook his head.

“Hey,” he started, cupping William’s face in his hands, “it’s okay now, it’s over. You can tell me now, alright? I want you to trust me, buddy” 

William’s eyes shone with tears.

“They taunt me every day a- and today they started talking about mom... they have before but it was too much today. I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough, there was too many of them” he said, holding back tears.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re okay” Oliver said quickly, taking William into his arms, careful not to put pressure on the bruise.

“You’re stronger than you think, son. You’re stronger than every single one of those bastards, yeah?” Oliver said, not minding that he had called a group of young children ‘bastards’. As far as he was concerned, that’s all they were. 

“You have been so brave, and so strong, for such a long time. And I’m so proud of you. Okay?”

William nodded his head against Oliver’s coat.

“Yeah, Okay. You’re safe... I want you to tell me what they did to you. Can you do that?”

“He... punched my nose and I fell down... And someone kicked me in the stomach with their boot, so I-I got up and I punched the kid in the face... I’m sorry” he said as he swallowed back his tears again.

“It’s okay. You were right to do that, I’m proud of you... but... next time, you should go for the nose”

“What?”

“If this happens again, go for the nose. I want you to find the biggest one in the group and walk right up to them, don’t say anything and just punch them in the nose as hard as you possibly can. He won’t be able to see anything, and if he can’t see, he can’t fight and then all his buddies, everyone that was acting so tough earlier, they will back off. Trust me on that, please” Oliver said.

William shut his eyes and nodded. “Okay”

“How did you get all these cuts?” Oliver said, running his eyes back over his son’s face.

“They got mad about me hitting the kid, I guess. So they got a stick and hit me with it” William clenched his eyes shut tight and turned his head to the floor.

It made Oliver sick. They beat his kid with a stick. There was no way he wasn’t pressing charges. Something outside of the school needed to be done.

“Cm’ere, I want to put ice on bruise okay. Why don’t you go lay down” Oliver said.

William stiffly walked over to the couch, laying down on his back.

He lifted up his shirt, grunting at the pain of the ice pressing down on the bruise. Oliver finished up cleaning the cuts and scanned his body for further injuries. Once he had checked around six times to see that he was okay, it was finally time for them to get some rest.

Oliver took William hands in his own, hovering over him on the couch.

“Goodnight, Love” Oliver said, pressing a kiss upon William’s forehead. He was safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also a big thanks to Maddie Andreatta for giving me this prompt. If you also have an idea that you want me to write about, just let me know in the comments.  
> Thank you so much!


	5. With Each Other By Our Sides (Anything Is Possible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William’s therapist diagnoses him with anxiety. Oliver searches for ways to help his son.

William had been acting off lately. Oliver and William used to talk all the time about whatever was going on. Now, William only brushed off the small talk, nodding or shakng his head in the slightest. He was set to go to bed at 9:30 but Oliver knew that he had been restless, staying up until midnight.Oliver had no idea what was up, he couldn't find a way to get through to him lately.

He had convinced William to start seeing a therapist at A.R.G.U.S. once every other week. He could talk about 'Green Arrow' related things there. William seemed embarrassed to talk about it with him. The woman that helped him seemed nice. He didn't know too much about her other than that she works for A.R.G.U.S and her name is Gina. Will seemed to like it there. The only thing that bothered Oliver was that William didn't feel like he could talk about those things with him. 

Oliver knocked on his son's door "Hey buddy, it's time to go now, okay?"

"Ok" William called through the other side of the door plainly.

William complained that he "really just didn't feel like going" to therapy last week. So he would have to go two weeks in a row this time. He wasn't so happy about that.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Oliver asked as William walked out of his bedroom.

William only nodded.

"Hey," Oliver set his hands on William's shoulders "it's alright, buddy. You seem so tense. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Dad" William said quickly, making no eye contact.

Oliver sighed. Whatever was going on he could talk about with Gina.

They stopped at one of the A.R.G.U.S. facilities. William looked a little nervous to go this time. Maybe he knew something he didn't know. It didn't matter though, he would talk about it soon, just never with him.

"C'mon, buddy. We're a little late already" Oliver said, stepping out of the car and checking his watch.

William just sighed and nodded blankly, getting out of the car to head inside.

"You okay, buddy? Are you nervous about something?" Oliver put his hand against William's back.

William shut his eyes tight and slowly nodded his head.

Oliver stopped walking and put his hands on William's shoulders. William stopped too when he felt Oliver pulling him back.

"Talk. To. Me" Oliver whispered.

"It's okay. I just- I get nervous a lot lately. I'll talk about it with her I promise" William said with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Why don't you tell me things like that anymore?" Oliver asked outright.

William slightly gasped and tensed. It took a little while before he just shook his head and kept walking.

Oliver sighed and wiped his forehead before rushing to catch up with William.

"Hey. I love you, buddy. You know that right?" Oliver said as soon as he was next to him again, wrapping a loving arm around his shoulders.

William swallowed audibly and nodded. He looked up at Oliver with his bright twinkling eyes "I love you" 

Oliver smiled warmly and nodded down at him.

When they approached the door, Oliver swiped his security card in the doors and was welcomed in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Queen" one agent said as they walked past.

"Afternoon, sir" he nodded back.

"Hello, Ms. Brown" Oliver greeted Gina at the door of the office.

"Hello, Mr. Queen" she replied.

"Mr. Queen, we're going to run a few tests with him today if that's alright with you, sir?" She said smiling at William. Oliver noticed the hint of panic shine in William's eyes.

"Tests?" Oliver asked, still looking at his son.

"Nothing big. Just his progression, we'll just need to see where to go from here. It would be very helpful for us to see what we need to work on. Really, it's harmless, but we don't have to run them if you two aren't comfortable with it" 

William tensing and Oliver could faintly hear his breathing start to speed up. He his hands back on William's shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" William asked.

"Nothing much. It'll feel the same as every other time, I'll just take a lot more notes. Okay, honey?" She told him in her calm, soothing, good-natured therapist voice.

William inhaled deeply and nodded. "Okay"

"Alright, buddy. You head in there now. I'll be right here" Oliver said, gesturing for him to get inside the office.

He nodded at him one last time before he stepped inside with Gina shutting the door behind them.

William was sitting in a red cushy leather seat. He didn't feel like talking. It made him too nervous. What if she wrote something bad down when he said something, what if there was something wrong with him? He tried to look put together, but inside he was shattering. All the questions she had asked as time went on made him more nervous.

"Are you able to talk to anyone at home? What kind of help are you getting outside of here?" Gina asked.

"I talk to Dad a lot. But not in a while. I haven't felt like talking to people lately. I don't know why, I just get nervous easily" he said honestly.

"Okay, that's good. You should talk to him more, sweetie, he can help" she said gently. "So, you said you don't feel like talking to people lately? Why is that?"

"I don't know. I get nervous and I don't know how to act around anyone lately. I don't know why" William shook his head at the ground.

"Okay, darling. That's all I need for now, thank you. You did very well today, we've made a lot of progress. Why don't you head outside and grab Dad for me"

William was relieved to be done now. He slipped outside and walked around the corner to where Oliver was sitting.

"Gina wants you to come in now. I don't know why" William said.

"Okay, buddy" Oliver said standing up and walking in.

Oliver awkwardly stepped into the room. He felt a little out of place.

"William honey? Why don't you wait outside? We're going to talk about a couple things. Just a few minutes"

William nodded and promptly left the room. 

Oliver sat on one of the red leather chairs in the room. He was confused and a little worried about this. She had never wanted to talk to 'him' about anything. 

"So, Mr.Queen. I just want to jump right into a question here... Has William been acting off to you lately?" She asked.

"Yes. Actually, yes" Oliver said.

"Please, tell me more. What has he been doing that's off to you?" She asked again.

"He's been in his room a lot, he hasn't really been wanting to talk to anyone, or go anywhere. He seems pretty distant. He hasn't been sleeping, I know that. It's just these last couple of weeks he been like this" he answered honestly.

Gina seemed to agree.

"Does that mean something more to you?" Oliver was getting worried.

"Yes, yes it does. Considering what you've said, and what he's said... I think there's something more behind this, Mr.Queen"

Oliver slightly panicked for a second.

"Has he had anything like a panic attack ever?" Gina asked.

"Yes, a couple times. They were all fairly mild, I was able to calm him down. What are you getting at here?" Oliver was suspicious.

"Well, I think we should bring him back in now" she said.

Oliver agreed, walking over to retrieve his son.

"Come here, kiddo" he said, motioning towards the door.

William sat up and walked with him into the room.

It wasn't long before Gina got started agian. "Okay, you two. So, after I ran the tests today, I think we found out some pretty important stuff. And William, this might be a little scary at first, but I need you to try and stay calm for me"

Oliver put his arm around William's shoulders, holding him tightly as William shakily nodded his head.

"So, after today, I think it's safe to say that you've been suffering from anxiety"

There it was. The big bomb shell. William would be shattered over this. He hated feeling weak.

Oliver's heart broke a little when he felt William limply drop into his arms.

"It's okay, buddy" he said soothingly.

"Dad's right. It's nothing to be scared of, honey. We're going to get you the help you need. For now, it's very important that you understand it, Okay?" She said.

William looked up at him, so scared and broken.Oliver's heart was aching for him.

"It's alright. It's going to be okay" Oliver took William's hands in his own and looked in his eyes.

"We're gonna do this together, alright? I'm right here with you. You don't have to be scared"

"William, do you understand?" She asked, soothingly.

"I-I think so" William said through a broken shaky voice.

"So, this means is you'll feel anxious and nervous a lot. You might get scared a little more, and you'll be more nervous in social situations. Dad said you've had a few panic attacks, those might happen a little bit more now. But we are going to get you the help you need. That might come with more sessions and we might get you on a medication if you need it. But everything will be fine, honey. You have nothing to be afraid of" she said calmingly.

William looked up desperately at Oliver."No" he whispered, pouring his weight into Oliver's chest.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to help you, Okay?" He seemed to calm him.

"Okay" William took a deep breath, sitting back up. His eyes shone with tears. 

"Alright, guys. I'll send you home with a couple papers to look over today. I'll see you next week?" She made sure.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much" Oliver said.

William stood up to give her a hug.

"It'll be okay. You're strong, you can do this. Go home and talk to Dad, alright?" She whispered in his ear.

William nodded and they walked out of the building without saying a word. 

Their car ride was nothing short of awkward. Oliver just wanted to wrap his son up in his arms and make him believe that nothing would ever happen again. But, he didn't need that right now. He didn't know what he needed. 

When they were finally at home, Oliver decided that it was time to rip the bandaid off.

Oliver took William into his arms tightly, as he would never let go.

"It's going to be okay, buddy. I love you very much, Okay?" He said in his ear.

"No. I can't, I don't want to do this, Dad" William sobbed into his chest.

"I know, I know. We're going to do this together, alright? You have to let me in" he said rubbing his back all over.

 

 

The next couple of days, William had remained in his room. He wasn't eating, and he was still barely sleeping. Oliver thought that he should give him his space, but this was just unhealthy.

"Hey, kiddo. I want you to come out now, it's time" Oliver knocked on William's bedroom door.

After waiting a few minutes with no response, he decided to go in. 

"Buddy. It's been a couple days, I need you to come out now, ok?" He asked as soon as he was in.

William just toppled over in the bed, burying himself beneath the blankets with a loud sigh.

Oliver sat in the edge if his bed.

"Buddy, I know it's hard. And... it sucks, and it's going to hurt, but you're the strongest person I know, William. You are strong enough to get up off this bed and come talk to me" he said.

"No. I don't need this, go away. I'm not insane, you can leave. I don't want to deal with this" William said from under the covers.

"You can't push it away, buddy, or it's just going to come back ten times stronger" Oliver told him.

"I don't care, I don't need this. I'm not weak, I'm not crazy, I don't need this" William protested.

"No one's saying you're weak, William. I actually remember saying the exact opposite a few seconds ago. And you're not crazy, that isn't why this is happening. A lot of people have anxiety, they're not crazy. But, you do need this. You need to talk to someone, and right now I'm all you have. So please, William, just try"he asked of him.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. I don't have-... I don't have 'it'" William debated.

He was in denial. He couldn't even say the word. Oliver hated to see him like this. He couldn't help but think that there was nothing he could do, he couldn't get through to him.

"Don't deny it, William. You have to talk to me. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. Let me help you, son. Let someone do something" Oliver begged.

They sat in silence for a little while until it was bursted by William's quiet sob. Oliver leaned over to rub William's back but it didn't seem to take the pain away. He knew he couldn't take it away, his only wish was to do so. 

"It's okay, buddy" he told him calmly.

Once William's sobs began to fade away, he undercovered himself and sat up in the bed.

"Hold me" William cried desperately, so broken and afraid.

Oliver's heart went numb. He immediately took his son into his strong arms and rocked him back and fourth gently, whispering soothing language upon his ears.

"It'll be alright. I'm right here with you, son. I won't let go" Oliver said, his voice breaking towards the end. 

"Do I have to take pills?" He asked, he was so hurt.

Oliver sighed. "Maybe, I don't know. It's okay if you do, buddy. It won't be too bad"

"Okay" William nodded.

"Did you know first?" William asked.

"No, buddy. She told me the same time she told you" Oliver moved his hands to brace the back of Will's neck.

"Let's try to eat something, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try" William agreed.

 

So they did. For the first time in months, they were able to cook together again. It was something that William loved doing, it seemed to take his mind off of everything for a while. 

"You okay, buddy?" Oliver asked as they sat at the table.

"I'm okay. Just thinking again" he said, looking down at his plate.

"Hmm? About what?"

William sighed. "Just... stuff"

"I know, kiddo. I know" Oliver said. "If you're done, why don't you go on and get ready for bed. I'll come talk to you, Okay?"

"Okay" William said, before getting up and walking to the bedroom.

Oliver was still seated when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Gina.

She said that if he came by tomorrow he could sign for William's medication. William would hate that. He would feel like he was sick. He would say that he wasn't crazy. Oliver didn't know how to tell him

Even still, Oliver walked up to Williams bedroom.

"Hey, buddy" he said, walking in.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I need to talk to you, kiddo" he started. William nervously motioned for him to go on.

"Gina e-mailed me today, buddy. She said that tomorrow I can go to A.R.G.U.S. and sign for your medication" Oliver said, nervously creeping up to Williams bedside.

"No!" William shouted. "No. Don't, please don't. I don't want to, Dad. I don't have to!"

"Buddy, I have to. I'm going to. We have to do it, Okay?" He said, rushing over to grip his shoulders.

"No! You think I'm a freak too?!" He pushed Oliver's hands away. He was shaking, he gripped the blanket and pulled it up to cover his body.

"Buddy... nobody thinks that, especially not me. It'll help a lot. You'll be okay, you just have to trust me. You can't be like this, buddy, you have to trust people" Oliver regretted the last sentence as soon as it slipped from his mouth. He was such a shit parent.

"What? "I can't be like this"?! What the hell does that mean, you 'do' think I'm a psycho! Stop lying to me! I hate you! I hate you Oliver! Why would you do this, why would you make me do this?! This is your fault, I hate you!" He shouted louder than before burying himself in the bed again.

"William, I-" Oliver reached out to touch him.

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me, don't even look at me, just leave!" He yelled. 

Oliver's heart snapped. What the fuck had he done? He was such a terrible parent. No amount of hugs, or kisses, or pints of ice cream could fix this. 

He decided to do what William wanted and left the room. It was getting late, they both needed a night to process things.

 

It was early the next day, Oliver was already wide awake. He had been thinking of William all night, barely getting a wink of sleep. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help him, it seemed like there was no way to get to him. 

Oliver prepared himself for the worst, walking into William's bedroom.

He went over to the bed where William was asleep.

"William, buddy? I need you to wake up now" he said, shaking him gently.

William started to stir awake, ruffling the bedding around him.

"Go away, Oliver" he said, his voice hoarse. He had been crying all night.

A few months of being Dad and he was already back to Oliver. This was bad. Really bad.

"Buddy, I know you want me to leave. But, I gave you the night, now I have to talk to you" he stated.

"Fine" William said, sitting up.

"William, I'm going to sign for the medication today. I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to do it. And I'm sorry about what I said before. It was a mistake. I'm still figuring out how to do this, just like you are. So please, will you just trust that what I'm doing for you is right?"

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you, Dad. I don't know what happened, I don't know why I yelled, it just happened, I'm sorry. But I don't want to do this. I don't want to deal with this, it's too hard, I can't do it. I don't know what to do" William replied.

"I know, buddy. But there's no walking away from this, you can't deny it. It'll just get worse that way, and you're so much smarter than that. And it anyone is strong enough to do this, it's you. You are so strong, buddy. The only way to get through this is if you let me in, you have to let someone in. I need you to trust me, that's the only way this will work, okay?" Oliver asked.

William inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Thank you. Would you like to go with me, buddy? You might need to sign, too" Oliver asked.

"Okay. I'll do it, I trust you" William said honestly.

Once they got going back to A.R.G.U.S., William seemed to be feeling a lot better about everything. He knew it would be hard, but he was willing to at least try. That's all he needed to do right now.

Oliver guided his son by the shoulders into the building. He was so proud of him, he was such a great kid. 

 

"And I will just have you two sign right here, and you'll be good to go" Gina said, handing Oliver a sheet of paper on a clip board.

Oliver signed, and with one last nod of reassurance, William did the same.

Oliver put his hand against William's back in comfort. 

"I'm so proud of you, buddy" Oliver told him, quickly wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dad" William said.

Oliver pressed a kiss against William's forehead."Always" he whispered.

It wold be hard, and it would suck, but they could get through anything with each other by their side. They were sure of that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Another thanks to Maddie Andreatta for giving me this beautiful prompt here. I’m accepting any and all prompts that you guys have. As long as it’s not too crazy or explicit, I’ll make it happen for you, so feel free to leave your ideas with me.


	6. With Each Other By Our Sides (Anything Is Possibe) pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William’s new medication lands them in a scary situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 from the last chapter.

It had been four days since William had started his anxiety medication. It was awful. He hated having to keep up with it. It took a couple hours to kick in and once it did it made him feel tired and nauseated. (sorry if I didn't use that word right. Middle schooler here, gimme a break). Oliver tried to listen when he told him, but kept repeating that it would help and was for his own good. He knew that it would help, but he didn't think that him feeling like puking all the time was a good thing. He hated it.

It was early that morning, William was at the breakfast bar reading. Oliver walked over and handed him two tiny white pills and a glass of orange juice.

William sighed, looking up from the book. "I dont want to today, it makes me sick".

"William, you don't have a choice. Cm'on, buddy, you'll be fine" Oliver said.

"I don't want to be sick and tired all the time, Dad...please?" William begged.

"I don't want to argue with you, son. There's nothing I can do, buddy. Take it now, please" Oliver argued.

"Why won't you listen to me? I hate it, it makes me feel like throwing up all the time" William complained.

"I'm listening, buddy. I hear you. But there's nothing I can do, you have to take it. I don't want you to get worse because I let it slide for a couple days" Oliver said, grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm not sick, Dad. The only thing that's making me sick is that" William reasoned.

"William. Take it now. I'm not arguing with you" Oliver said at last.

William huffed and turned away. "Fine."

He reluctantly slipped the pills down his throat with a gulp of orange juice.

"Thank you. Your body just needs to get used to it, buddy. It'll get better, I promise" Oliver said, laying his hand back on his shoulder.

William nodded, looking at the ground.

"Hey," Oliver slid his finger underneath William's chin, tilting his head up "it's going to be okay. Give it time. You're going to be okay, I know it sucks, but we're going to get through it, alright? I love you so much, William" Oliver took his son's face in his hands and planted a kiss on William's forehead.

William pulled away. "I need to go lay down. I don't want to be awake when I feel like puking everywhere. I love you, Dad" William said, getting up from the stool.

Oliver let him go, patting his shoulder one last time.

Oliver felt like William was in a fairly good place. Well, he wasn't in a bad place, but he was doing okay. He knew the medication couldn't have made him feel that bad. He just had to get used to it, he would be just fine. He noticed it helped a lot, he was glad.

 

A few hours after William had gone to his room, Oliver decided that it was time to go check on him. He knew that the meds made him feel sick, but there really was truly nothing he could do about that. He had to take them, there was no other option.

Oliver slid open William's bedroom door to find him sound asleep.

"Hey, buddy" he said, poking him gently.

William rolled over and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

William nodded."I'm just tired"

"I know, buddy. Listen, I have to be at City Hall for a bit today. Raisa will be here in two hours. Are you going to be okay here for a little bit?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" William answered.

And with that, Oliver got ready to leave for city hall. He was nervous about leaving William alone, especially in this city. But, William had reassured him that he was responsible and knew what to do. Oliver couldn't disagree with that.

 

When William was alone, he just sat there in bed. He felt nauseated and tired. With Oliver there, there was no way he could skip out on his meds even just for a day.

William walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast bar, staring over at the orange bottle of pills. If he got sick enough off the pills, maybe he wouldn't have to take them anymore. But, no. That was crazy, he could die. But, people only overdosed if took way more than they were supposed to.If he only took about seven of them, he would be sick enough to get off of the medication for a few days. It would be fine. If he didn't get off the pills, then they would at least have to lower the dosage to one pill a day. That would make it a lot better, he wouldn't be sick anymore. Maybe just being in the hospital for a few days was worth that. 

He picked up the bottle and read the side label.

For someone his age, it would take about 15 pills to cause dramatic overdose symptoms. He wasn't crazy enough to do that. If he took about nine now, he would be sick enough by the time Raisa got there.

He inhaled sharply and braced himself. He was going to do it. It wasn't that crazy, it was just a little extra than he would normally take. Everything would be fine, they would take him off the pills and he wouldn't be sick anymore.

William twisted off the cap and got out roughly nine pills. He grabbed a glass of water and swallowed them down two at a time. It would be fine.

 

It was only about 50 minutes later, when Oliver had only just gotten settled at City Hall that he noticed he had forgotten his phone. He had to get it, if William needed to call him, he needed to have it.

"Becky?" Oliver called for his assistant.

"Yes, Mr.Queen?" She called back, rushing into the room.

"I need to head home for a minute, tell the people in the meeting I'll be a little late" he said.

"Oh, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, it's fine. I just forgot my cell and my son's at home, I need to go get it" he answered.

"Sure, I'll let everyone know now. Do you think it would pass as a family emergency? Your son is at home" she asked seriously.

Oliver shook his head. "There's no need for that, they'll just have to wait. I'll only be gone a second" he said, picking up his coat and leaving City Hall.

Oliver ripped the keys out of the ignition and rushed out of his car. 

"William?" He called, stepping into the apartment.

Taking a step further, he saw William laying in the ground in the kitchen.

"William?!" He ran over to him.

He was unconscious, his breathing was unsteady. Oliver panicked.

"William! Wake up, baby!" Oliver shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Oliver sharply turned his head over to the counter, desperately looking for something to do. 

His pills were open at the bar. They were spilled everywhere. He overdosed.

"No, no, no, baby. Buddy, wake up!" He said shaking him violently.

Oliver reached for William's phone in his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" A middle aged man said through the phone.

"It's my son- my son, he OD'd he's unconsious. Please, please, please help" he pleaded through the phone. 

"Where are you?" The operator asked calmly.

"Star City metro apartment complex, number 2632. Please, please send help, please" Oliver begged.

"Okay, sir. Help is on the way. I can stay on the line until the ambulance gets there?" He offered, his voice muffled through the phone.

"No, no, no. No-... no thank you, I'm okay... I'm okay" Oliver said, panicked. 

Oliver dropped the phone and tended to Williams head. It was slightly bleeding. He hit it hard on the edge of the platform when he fell.

"Oh, god, oh, god. Please, William, listen to me, wake up. Wake up, honey. It's okay, I'm here. Wake up, wake up!" Oliver said hovering over him hysterically.

Oliver looked up when he heard the faint wail of sirens. It was going to be okay.

Oliver grabbed William's shoulders gently and slightly pulled him up.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'm here, it's okay" he said to his son, who probably couldn't hear him.

Once the medics poured into the room, Oliver was forced to step away.

Oliver watched as the medics shined the light over William's eyes.

"What happened, sir?" A hound female asked him.

"I don't know, I think he fell. I just got home" Oliver said, the panic showing in his voice.

"No, no, no. Check this out. Look at his pupils, he OD'd." The make doctor said as they were strapping him on the gurney.

"OD'd?! He's twelve!" The medic said shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get him to Starling General" the doctor said.

Oliver totally zoned out as they strapped the oxygen mask into William's face and carried him out of the building. He didn't know what to do. Was he trying to overdose? Did he know what he was doing? No. He was so young, and innocent, he didn't deserve this.

"If you're coming, sir. We need to leave" a young man who had been taking notes, said, rushing out of the apartment.

Oliver followed, running to catch up with the medics.

"Hey, what's happening? I need to come with him" Oliver demanded the medics.

"We need to get him in the ambulance, Mr.Mayor. You're free to follow" the doctor said, still rushing ahead.

 

Once he finally got to Starling General, he was panicked. He had been pacing the waiting room for a good fifteen minutes now. He needed to see his son.

He rushed over to the reception desk again.

"Ma'am, I need to see my son. Is there any update at all?" He pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry, sir. Nothing has changed within the last ten minutes. I can't give you the updates" she said, making no eye contact.

Oliver sighed and started pacing around the room again. His head perked up when he saw the female medic from back at the apartment.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, where is my son? I need to see my son, is he okay?"

"He's stable, but we're still working to get the drugs out of his system. I'm very sorry, they're still trying to get him enough air" she answered sincerely.

"If he isn't getting enough air, then he's not stable, ma'am. I need to see him" Oliver begged.

"Sir, we're doing everything we can. I'm very sorry, you'll have to wait to see him" she said, trying to push past him.

"Ma'am. I do not want to have to use this, but I am the mayor, and I demand to see my son" he said with a shaky voice.

The medic sighed. "Sure. Right this way." She gave in.

Oliver sighed in relief as they hurried to his room.

When he got in the room William was laying on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed, but he could tell he was awake. He was struggling.

"Okay. We're going to need to boost that to 3 ccs" one of the doctors called across the room.

"Sir, we need to tube him. The drugs need to come out of his system now" a nurse said from beside him.

Oliver had no idea what that meant. He was so scared. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to, he ran up to Williams bedside and held on to the bed.

Oliver watched as they pulled out a long tube with a suction on the end.

"Okay, William," the leading doctor started "this is going to feel a little uncomfortable. It'll be fine, we just need to get something out of your stomach, if you would just please cooperate for us"

William shifted uncomfortably as they shoved the long tube down his throat and into his body.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here now" he said, putting his hands on William's arm.

William's eyes were full of panic and regret as he desperately gagged and coughed on the tube.

It was only when the pills started to be sucked out of his stomach to fill the clear tube that Oliver saw just how much of them he took. There could've been at least 18 pills in there.

"Sir, if you would please try to calm him as we do this? His heart is speeding, we need to get this out of his system" the doctor told him.

Oliver briefly nodded and leaned into William.

"You're okay, baby. I'm here, alright? You're going to be okay. You're safe. They're going to take that out soon, okay? It'll be alright" Oliver said, close to his face.

William seemed to calm down as he eyes drifted closed.

"Start to remove the tube, please?"

William choked and gagged as they slid the tube out of his body. 

"Ok, William. You're done now, okay? We're going to need you to stay with your dad while we get you more oxygen alright?" The nurse said pleasantly.

William nodded his head, slow and lifelessly as the doctor clipped the oxygen mask back on.

"It's okay, buddy," Oliver said, leaning down to kiss his forehead "you're done now"

It only took a few more minutes before William was stable. Oliver left the room to let him rest. 

Why would he take all those pills? Was he 'trying' to OD? Oliver hated the thought of his son trying to hurt himself, but he couldn't think of any other explanation for it.

Oliver was separated from his thoughts when the young woman who helped to treat William approached him.

"Mr. Queen?"She said. "We have the test results for your son here if you're ready"

"Sure" He said, getting up and fixing his suit, trying to look presentable after all the stress he'd gone through today.

"So you were right. It looks like your son overdosed Fluoxetine. Can you tell me what the proper dosage was?" She said, pulling out a pen.

"Three. Two in the morning and one at night" he said.

"I'm very sorry, Mr.Queen, but William ended up taking roughly 20 pills" she said, writing something in her clipboard. 

"Oh, my god" Oliver whispered under his breath. 

What was he thinking? He took 20 pills. What did he think would happen if he took 20 pills, over the prescribed three? This was all Oliver's fault. If he hadn't left him at home alone, this would be never have happened. If it wasn't for him being such a terrible father, William would be happy and well right now. William was his responsibility, and he had just let him slip away and OD on Fluoxetine.

"Do you have any idea why he might've overdosed?" She asked.

"No, no, I have no idea. Listen, I know what you must be thinking, I couldn't help but think it too but William wouldn't do that. He's a good kid, there has to be some other reason for him to do this" Oliver explained.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have you been able to talk to him at all since the overdose?" She asked again.

"No, he's been asleep" Oliver said.

"Okay. When he wakes up, let us know. We do want to keep him here for the next 48 hours. Seizures are common with Fluoxetine overdoses, we need to make sure that everything's clean out of his system before we let him go" she expressed.

"Seizures?" Oliver asked, starting to panic again. "You're not expecting him to have one at this point, right?"

"Well, you can never be sure, Mr. Queen. People don't normally pass out when they OD on Fluoxetine, but William took a lot more than he was supposed to. We might've gotten it all out of him, but there's always a chance with things like this. But, we can assure you that if there is a seizure, we will take care of it. William is expected to be fine" she said.

Oliver should've been relieved, but he just wasn't. He needed answers from his son. Why would this happen? Oliver was starting to wonder where Dr. Schwartz was during all this. Surely, she would've heard about the mayor's son in the E.R. and come to see them. 

And like witch craft, there she was, pacing toward him and the doctor.

"I've got it from here. Thank you, Dr.Clyde" Elisa said as she approached them.

"My pleasure" the doctor said, nodding and walking away.

"Mr. Queen. I heard your son was here. How is he?" She asked.

"Not good. He, um... OD'd on Fluoxetine... He took 20 pills, over three. He passed out in the kitchen and hit his head pretty hard, I haven't heard anything, but I'm assuming he's concussed. That's all I know for now" he said, wiping his forehead and sitting back down.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. Good news is, I'm now the leading doctor on this case. I know you don't get good news a lot, but this is a start" she said comfortingly.

"Great. Can you please do something about that concussion, then?" He asked.

"Of course, Oliver. I will reserve him a C.T. scan right now" she said, signing something in her clip board and walking away.

Oliver sighed sharply, and walked back into William's room. He must've heard the door open when he started to stir awake.

"Hey, baby" he said, sitting down at the bedside next to him.

William started to sit up rather quickly, triggering Oliver's reflexes.

"No, no, no. I think you have a concussion, I need you to stay down, okay?" He said, using his arm to hold him down.

William nodded his head.

"You know we have to talk about this, right?" Oliver said.

William just nodded again.

"I know, Dad. But I'm tired right now. Can you just stay with me?" He asked weakly.

"Buddy, I know you're tired, but I promised to call the doctors back in here once you woke up. I can't promise you that they won't want to talk" he said honestly. Leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Are you going to get them now?" He asked, nervously.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'll still be with you, alright?" He reassured him, standing up to get Dr.Shwartz.

"Okay" William nodded.

Oliver stood up and found Dr. Schwartz.

"I was told to see you when he was awake" he approached her.

"Of course. We'll need to get him in for that C.T. scan, and we might need to run a few more tests" she said, walking up to William's room.

"You don't need to ask him any questions about the overdose?" He asked, catching up to her.

"I would, but I think you should do that, and then tell us everything we need to know. I understand that it's very sensitive. But, we need to know soon, just to see where we go from here" she stopped walking.

"You mean if he's going to psych ward?" He asked knowingly.

"It depends on the case. We don't normally have children in there" she said comfortingly.

"Okay" he nodded as they got going again.

 

"How are you feeling, William?" She asked, tending to his bed side.

"I'm tired, and I feel like I might throw up. And my head hurts a little" William said.

"That's all expected. You might throw up later, that's one of the side effects of the overdose, sweetheart" she said kindly.

"Overdose?!" William sat up a bit.

Oliver grabbed his arm, putting him back down.

Elisa looked worriedly at Oliver. He returned it to her with a look that said "I've got it".

"Baby, you overdosed on your meds. You took 20 pills, buddy, do you remember?" He asked, leaning to hover above his son.

"I think so... I just remember taking a few pills, it was nothing" William tried to say.

"Buddy, you don't have to lie, it's okay. You took 20 of them, William. You were only supposed to have three" Oliver said, running thumb over William's cheek.

"No, there's no way. It wasn't a lot, I only had about one more. They just made me really sick, I think that's why. That's definately why, Dad" he said. He had never lied to Oliver, especially not over something like this. He hated doing it, but he couldn't have his dad think he was some sort of drug-addicted phsycopath. All he wanted was to get off his meds for a few days, he never thought this would happen. He was so scared.

"It's alright. We can talk about it later, okay?" Oliver said kindly.

"He's right, William. For now we need to go check out that concussion" Elisa said.

William nodded slowly and gently, careful not to move his head too much.

Elisa wheeled William to the C.T. scan and put him through. Oliver stayed with Dr. Schwartz while she looked at the scans.

"You were right. There is a mild concussion, but he'll be fine. It'll be almost gone within a couple hours or two" she said.

"Thank you," Oliver said. "are you really supposed to be doing all this for us, Dr. Schwartz?"

Elisa shrugged." Not entirely, no. However, I will continue to do as much as I possibly can for you and your son. And the Green Arrow, whoever he may be" Elisa said, without the least bit of a smile.

Oliver scoffed.

Once they got William back into the room, Oliver decided that it was time to talk. He took 20 pills. He may not remember, but it happened, and Oliver needed to know why.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while" Elisa said, grabbing her clipboard and fleeing the room.

William was afraid. He was scared about what Oliver would say. He would probably try to send him to some drug addiction therapy facility. He wasn't addicted, he just wanted it to stop. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted everything to stop. So he took a couple pills. And then, he just kept going back for more, thinking it wasn't enough until he finally gave out. It was stupid.

"William, you have to be honest, okay? No secrets, and no lies. This is serious, so I need you to tell me exactly what happened" Oliver said.

William knew that there would be no more lying. He had to tell him the truth, the whole entire truth. He OD'd, it really was serious, he was only twelve.

"Okay" William said.

"Okay. Then I need to know if you remember what happened, do you know why we're here?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I remember" William said truthfully.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you take all those pills?" Oliver aksed.

"I thought-... I just thought that if I got sick enough off the pills, then I wouldn't have to take them anymore. I'm sorry, Dad. I wasn't thinking, I just didn't want to be sick anymore. I wanted it to stop. I only took about nine, so I would be sick by the time Raisa got there. But I thought it wasn't enough to get me sick so I kept going back for more pills. I guess I ended up taking 20. I'm so sorry, Dad. It was stupid, I shouldn't have done it" William said honestly.

Oliver was heart broken. It was his fault. He couldn't do anything about him being sick, so William felt like he had to overdose for something to be done. He didn't feel like he could come to him and talk about it. He had tried, but Oliver couldn't do anything. He was completely powerless.

"William, baby... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Why didn't you just come to me?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't need to come to you, you already knew it made me sick. But you couldn't do anything about it, so I thought if I did this then I could at least get off of them for a few days. I didn't know this would happen. I wasn't thinking" William said in regret and guilt.

"It's okay, buddy. It's my fault. I should've made you feel like you could come and talk to me and I would help. William, I love you... more than anything, I don't know I feel I would be able to live if something happened to you. This is serious, buddy. If it was any worse, you could've died. I don't know what I would've done. If I got there maybe five minutes later, it would've been so much worse. We got very lucky, William" Oliver said, standing to lay his hands over William's.

"I know and I'm sorry. I would never even think about doing anything like that again. You were right, I just have to get used to the pills. I won't complain anymore, I'll just deal with it from now on. I promise I won't give you a hard time about it anymore" William said.

"It's not your fault, buddy. You didn't know what you were doing. You should sleep, baby. I'll take you home in two days, Okay?"

"Okay," William agreed, sinking himself back into the bed. "I love you, Dad"

"I love you too, baby" Oliver said pressing his lips to William's forehead. 

The both of them had learned a lot today, and they knew that everything happened for a reason. What happened was terrible, but now they knew that all they had to do was talk about it and everything would be fine. Now, everything was going to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! First, I just want to say that I am sorry if that was a medical tragedy. All my knowledge comes from Google and “Grey’s Anatomy”. As always, comments are strongly encouraged here. Let me know if you have any prompt ideas at all, and I will do it for you.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Getting Better Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on what could’ve happened on Lian Yu.

Oliver's blood was boiling within his veins. William. He was the only thing that mattered. He would do whatever it took to get to him, to bring him back to his mother safely. 

Oliver ran through the cold, dark, thick,unforgiving forest of Lian Yu. 

Adrian.

The whole island was going to blow in a matter of minutes. Everyone he loved. Everyone he ever cared for was going to die. But William. He was a child. He was innocent, he didn't deserve this, neither did his mother. She's was right to keep him away. Everything that had ever happened to the child had been his fault. 

Oliver ran himself off of a steep hill, overlooking the dock.

There he was. It was him. Adrian.

Adrian started the boat he had been standing on. Oliver panted as he ran furiously along the dock.

Jumping on the boat, Oliver grabbed ahold of Chase's collar, knocking his entire body against the edge of the boat.

"Where." Oliver paused to throw a hard, nasty punch to Adrian's face "Is." He punched him again "William!" Oliver threw one last hit against the man's head, harder than the last two combined.

"You really love that kid, don't you?" Adrian said coldly and maliciously with the blood spilling from his nose. 

Oliver tightened his grip on the man's collar and threw him across the boat harshly.

Adrian knocked into the control center of the boat, stopping its drift in the water.

"For an absent father, you're devotion is impressive... you're all worried about your kid when everyone else you care about is on an island about to get blown up sky high" Adrian chuckled in his the monsterous words. He was in pain. Oliver could tell. Who wouldn't be? Blood was poring from his nose and mouth as he sat in the corner of the boat where Oliver had thrown him.

Oliver was furious. He gripped his fists together, making for a death grip on his bow.

"My friends, and my team can take care of themselves" Oliver prepared himself, reaching for an arrow.

"By using my plane to escape right?" He said, the blood still muffling his words.

Oliver stopped. The plane. It was their last way out of there. He had sabotaged it. He planned for everything, he knew every last thing about what they were going to do, every move they made couldn't out play him. There was an ARGUS supply ship on the eastern shore. If they hurried they could make it there in time. As long as Adrian was alive, they were safe.

"Oliver, do you copy?" Felicity's voice struck him through the comms.

Oliver pressed on his link.

"I'm here" he answered.

"Chase sabotaged the plane, we can't get off the island" her voice barely broke with her last words. 

She needed to be okay. She had to live, there was no other way.

"There is an ARGUS supply ship on the eastern shore" they would make it there. They had to.

"That's on the other side of the island" Felicity argued through the system.

"Slade knows where it is, go now!" Oliver growled.

Oliver turned his head at the sound of a door opening.

William.

There he was. Adrian's strong, large, murderous hands clutching him, dragging him forward.

"They'll never make it in time. Besides, we're not finished here" Adrian took a tight grip of William's head, making sure he wouldn't and couldn't go anywhere.

Oliver quickly loaded an arrow into his bow, aiming it sharply into Chase's eye.

"Don't do that" Adrian mocked. He was so sure of himself. 

"Even if you had a shot. You already told me that you wouldn't kill me. Or have circumstances finally changed?" Adrian ran his cold, unloving hand through William's hair, clutching a good patch of it.

Oliver was breathless, he didn't know what to say. He needed to get to his son. He was right there in Adrian's grasp, he needed to get to him. He didn't lower his bow. He couldn't, what a fool he'd be to do so, he wanted a respective arrow placed directly into the murderer's eye and out through his brain.

"If I die, everyone you care about dies... except your son... But if you don't kill me, I kill himAdrian whispered, threateningly.

He couldn't kill Adrian. He wasn't going to blow up everyone he cared about. He just needed Chase to think he would. 

"You son of a bitch" Oliver gritted between his teeth so he wouldn't fall apart.

"William, or everyone else. You choose. Right now. Either way, it proves me right. Everything is exactly like I told you. Everyone around you, everything you touch dies" Adrian threatened, tightening his grip on Will's hair.

A sudden wave of helplessness came over Oliver. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't choose. He couldn't do it. Everyone he loved was at stake. Except for William. He couldn't do it.

"Choose!" Adrian called, throwing the boy to his knees, not breaking his grip to his neck.

Oliver stood there. Frozen. His boy was suffering. The one he barely knew. And everyone's else was on the island, waiting to get blown up.

"Cm'on! You choose! Right now!" Adrian was getting impatient.

Oliver almost passed out when before he could do anything about it, Adrian had thrown a star right into William's leg.

The boy let out a cry, looking at him with desperate eyes.

Oliver was about to hit Adrian with all he had and take William far away form here, when Adrian picked William up by the collar and threw him into the water.

"NO!" Oliver shouted, diving forward to knock Adrian's head hard against the wall of the boat, banging him hard on the floor.

Without second thought or hesitation, Oliver threw himself over board and into the water. William. He was all that mattered. He needed to get to him.

Oliver's eyes stung at the harsh water in his eyes as he swam deeper and deeper into the dark waters.

Where was he? Couldn't he swim? Why wasn't he coming to the top? 

Oliver picked up his pace when he noticed a dark area in the water. It was William. He was drifting further and further to the bottom. 

Oliver was running out of air. He knew William was too. He looked so close, if only he could just reach him.

Oliver elongated his arms and reached as far as possible, but it seemed like nothing could stop him from driving toward the bottom.

Oliver moaned and grunted as he pushed himself to the bottom. He had to save him. For Samantha. For himself. For William.

Finally he grasped William's foot, dragging it up towards the surface.

His eyes weren't open. He was pale. He needed to get to the surface. He needed air.

Oliver swam, and pulled and swam again. He had William now. He was right there in his arms, but they were still weak, he needed air. He could see the surface, the sunlight. It was so close. He just had to pull on a little further.

Oliver looked at William's leg, it was dripping blood, oozing into the water. Adrian's throwing star was still embedded in his flesh.

At last, with William safe in his arms, he had reached the top. Oliver gasped in a much needed breath of air, William's Head was just above water, his pulse was weak. They needed to get out of the water. 

He could see the boat, he needed to stay where Adrian couldn't see them. They had gotten far from the boat at this point. He could see the island clearly, so they weren't that far out. He needed to get back onto that boat. Even if it meant getting back on it with Adrian there.

So he swam even more, he pulled through and he swam so far, pulling William's weight with him.

Adrian smiled darkly down at him from the boat as he climbed the latter to get back on. 

"You're wet, Mr.Queen" he said dryly from above, his arms across his chest proudly.

Oliver shook his head.

Once he had pulled William up to the boat, along with himself. It was open season on Prometheus.

His son was sick. He would pay.

Oliver launched himself at Chase, throwing everything he had into the one hit. 

Oliver's punch was returned with a large hit to the gut.

Oliver pulled out an arrow, slamming Adrian's entire structure against the wall he held the arrow to his throat.

"It's over, Adrian." Oliver said at once.

"No, Oliver" he whispered. "Your boy? He's good as dead" Adrian chuckled. "You're here up here all worried about me when he's over there struggling to breathe. He'll be cold. He'll be bleeding. The things a killer would do just to slit a single throat. The people that you would put in jeopardy for one delicious, satisfactory kill. You like it don't you? Well, we already know that. Anyways, I hope it was worth it, man. You can have your dying kid, and your dead family and friends, but all that matters is that you slit that throat. You made that kill. You're pretty proud of it aren't you? Like I said, it proves me right. Everyone around you, everyone you love, everything you touch dies" he whispered low and cooly.

Oliver gasped and sighed, dropping his arrow to let it clatter on the ground. He moved his hands to clutch his head. What had he done. What happens now?

He turned to look at William. He gasped and sat up, choking and coughing up water.

Oliver beat Adrian up against the wall, leaving him to sit helplessly in the floor of the boat.

"Are you okay? You okay? Did he hurt you?" Oliver said, picking him up to stand on the one leg that he had not injured.

"My leg- my- my chest" William gasped as Oliver took him into his arms, cupping the back of his head tucking it into his chest.

"I know, I know. It's gonna be okay" Oliver panted into his hair. His face was blue and pale. He needed help. He needed to get the hell off of that island, he could barely stand.

"You won" Adrian said from his place on the ground. "Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was. Just like you learned who your father was right here ... on these very same waters" Adrian said smiling.

"What?" Oliver said.

"William's younger than you were, so he's going to be fine, you know... and you have each other..."

"What are you saying?" Oliver croaked out desperately.

"Which is good. Oliver, that's good. Because it's going to be lonely, without mom... and Felicity..." Adrian pulled out a gun and held it against his head.

Suddenly Oliver's heart rate picked up, he began to realize what was happening. 

"No, Adrian!" Oliver shouted and begged him.

It was too late. Adrian had pulled the trigger. With the sound of explosions Oliver watched as he saw Lian Yu burst up into flames. It was done. Adrian was dead. Everyone he loved was either injured or gone. William was hurt and sick. He was helpless. It was done.

It was almost like as the two of them watched the island go up in flames everything was moving in slow motion. Like it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. They were going to be okay, they had to be, all of them. They had to live.

"Are you okay?" Oliver shrieked, taking William's face into his hands.

"It's so-" William stopped to cough and choke into his sleeve. "It's so cold"

"I know, I know. You're going to be okay" Oliver said hurriedly.

"My mom is on the island, isn't she?" William croaked out hoarsely.

"She's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to find her, and make sure that she is okay. I need you to stay right here, yeah? Promise me you won't move" 

"He said- you're my father?" William said through a gasp.

"I'm going to go find your mother and bring her back to you, Okay? You have to stay right here" it was all he could say. William was sick and hurt. He needed help, he could barely stand, he couldn't breathe.

"My- my leg" William's started down at the sharp metal star embedded in his flesh. 

"Okay, okay-...um... just- just sit. Sit right there, I'm gonna go get help" 

With that Oliver set the boy down to the ground, going back to search for any survivors.

Once his search was concluded, he brought everyone back to the boat, along with the ARGUS medics they'd sent.

Samantha was gone. Nyssa. Talia. Thea was brain dead. 

What was he going to say to William? He was already struggling to breathe, he had an open fracture to his left calf. He had almost drowned. He just found out who his father was, after tweleve years of his life without one. Now he had lost his mother? It seemed like nothing would ever go right for that kid. Oliver felt completely responsible for that.

As they boarded the ARGUS rescue jet, William still didn't know. How could he tell him? The whole ride was a blur to him, to everyone. After he had found his friends, he disconnected from all of them. He had a lot to process.

William was in the back of the jet being monitored by ARGUS medics. He was expected to be okay. Oliver didn't know if he would be. He had heard his son asking for his mother numerous times. He had asked the medics not to tell him. Was it selfish of him to do that? It didn't matter. He couldn't know. Not yet. Not while he was still so sick. 

"Hey, man. You alright?" John walked up to him with a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Oliver didn't look up, he stayed at eye level and shook his head clearly.

"What do you need?" John asked.

Oliver sighed, looking in Johns direction.

"I need some sleep" Oliver stated.

"Go ahead then, long flight back home" John said through a fake chuckle.

Oliver shook his head again. "Not now, Dig"

"Alright. I'll leave you alone, man"

><><><><><><><<<><><>>>><><><<><><<<>>><><><><>>><<><><><<>><>>><>><<><<><<><<>

STAR CITY

><><<<>>><><>>><<<<>><<<>><><>>><>>><><<<><<<<><<<<>><<>><><<<><><>><><<<>>><><>

It had only been 7days since Oliver and William had moved into their apartment in Star City. It had only been 7 days since Oliver had to tell his son that his mother had died in the explosion. It had only been 7 days since William had almost drowned in the North China sea. It had only been 7 days since Oliver had to throw himself overboard to save him. It had only beeen 7 days.

Since then William had been in his room all. Despite what the medics had done for him he was still so sick, and couldn't stop feeling like he was still so cold. The doctors had discovered a new wound in his chest from a rock underwater which was still healing slowly but surely. The fracture in his calf was just as well as to be expected. 

The only thing that Oliver could do was get him water and feed the boy when necessary. He wouldn't let Oliver touch him. No matter how much he wanted to help, he just felt so out of place with his son. They had a visit from and ARGUS doctor every afternoon, but the only thing that managed to do was keep everything the same. 

Oliver rememberered what Robert and Moira would do when he or Thea was sick. They never failed to make them feel better. They would always check on them and feed them the special soup that Raisa would prepare when they weren't feeling well. They would give them medicine and stay with them until they had fallen asleep, leaving them warming and loving kisses upon their foreheads. He had never done anything like that for William. It was like Raisa was his parent at this point. It had only been one day and he was already losing him. He was beginning to think that Adrian was right. He would push away anyone and everyone closest to him.

Oliver was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, sipping a glass of vodka. Lord knows how much he needed it, when the ARGUS medics arrived. 

Oliver sighed, putting down his drink as he stood to open the door. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Queen" the female doctor said at the door.

Oliver nodded as he opened the door to the apartment.

The woman stepped into William's bedroom, leavi g the door open. Oliver watched from the push as he was examined by the girl.

He was powerless. He had people taking care of his child left and right and the only thing he could do was watch.

As soon as the ARGUS agent left, Oliver decided that it was time. He got up off the couch, put down his drink and let himself into William's room. 

"Hey, buddy. Feeling any better?" He said awkwardly walking over to his bedside.

"I'm okay" William said, pulling the blanket up to him.

"Still cold?" Oliver asked.

William nodded his head plainly.

"I can help with that" 

The words great on his touge, like he was saying them for the first time.

Oliver danced happily out of William room and to where their dryer was.

With the dryer still going he pulled out a warm blanket and carried it over to Will.

"Here you go, kiddo. That should help" Oliver said, draping it over William.

"Thanks, Oliver" William said, tossing over in bed, facing away from him.

They hand the spoken to each other in full context yet. Ever. Oliver didn't know what he would say to him. He couldn't start conversations with full grown adults who he had zero history with. How was he to start a good-natured conversation with his son that he had only found out about a few years ago whose mother had just died. He had almost drowned and he had to jump into the water to save him. He didn't even know him. How was he supposed to talk about anything with all that going on.

Even so, he tried: " Look buddy, I know it ha st exactly been easy for you. But I'm here if you need me, Okay?" Oliver offered.

William turned back around to face him.

"Okay... How did she die?" William asked broken and afraid.

Oliver wasn't prepared for that question. How was he supposed to tell his son how's his mother's had died without either of them losing it?

"Buddy, I-..." Oliver coiled t finish.

"You said you're here when I need you, and I need you to tell me. I really need to know. Did she struggle or anything?"

"No, kiddo. She went peacefully. She told me to take care of you. And if you'll let me, I would really love to" Oliver's managed to croak out.

"Okay. Does that mean Raisa won't come by anymore?" William asked so sweet and innocently.

"No, buddy. She'll still be here if that's okay with you. I love taking care of you but I can't do it alone"Oliver touched his shoulder. It was the first time.

William looked down at his father's hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"Okay. I think I'd like that" William said.

"Okay then buddy. Can I get you anything?"

And they spent the rest of the day just like that. Oliver stayed by his side as he fell asleep and woke back up to fall asleep again off and on. He loved it. There was nothing that brought him more joy. His parents would be so proud of this, all of it. He felt like an actual parent to the kid, like he wasn't just a sperm donor, but his father. He grew used to the sound of his son's breathing, he could recognize it from a mile away. It was crazy what just one day could do.

That didn't stop Oliver from having one question: why didn't he swim?

He couldn't swim right? Why didn't he? Did he just give up? What happened?

He needed to know. It had been a week, he should know.

It was late at night right before he was about to go to bed when he went into William's room

"Hey buddy. We should talk, Okay?" Oliver said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

William sat up and nodded nervously.

"Buddy, when-... when the bad man- when he hurt you... Why didn't you swim, William?" Oliver finally choked out.

William clenched his eyes together tightly and audibly swallowed.

"I-... I'm sorry. I-I- I tried, but-..." William took a large gasp of air and sighed "I did swim, I tried to fight it, I tried, Oliver. I tried to get back to the top, but it was hard. My chest was already burning so bad and I tried to kick up but my leg hurt so much. I-... I just gave up. It wasn't worth it anymore it was too hard" William's small voice broke at the end of his statement as he burst into sobs.

Oliver's heart broke as he wrapped his arms around William tightly, like nothing would ever happn to him again.

"You're okay. It's alright, you're safe. I'm here, Okay? I won't hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm right here, you're okay" Oliver cooed softly into his ear, rocking him and holding on tight without and ounce of selfishness to it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" William cried against his chest.

"It's not your fault, William. You have nothing to be sorry for, Okay? Don't apologize to me" Oliver said clearly to him.

William's soft nod rubbed against Oliver's chest.

"It'll be okay. You just have to trust me, okay bud?"

"Okay"

Just to hear that made Oliver so happy. He was so delighted.

That night made the coming days so much easier for the both of them. Just to know that William had put his trust in him meant the world to Oliver.

Oliver learned to better take care of him after. He knew everything he liked and everything he should, do and the things that he shouldn't do. The things that it was okay to talk about and the things that weren't. 

"How are we today, kiddo?" Oliver said as he walked up to Williams bedside.

"I'm better. When's the doctor going to be here, my chest hurts" William said from his place in his bed.

"She'll be here soon, okay? Can you wait another half hour or so or should I call someone?" He asked cautiously.

"I'll be okay. Can you just sit with me?" William asked so sweetly.

To hear those words coming from William's mouth was the greatest reward of all. Just two days ago Oliver would've been lucky to hear him greet a simple "Good morning" or at the very least "hello". 

"Of course, buddy"

Oliver pulled up a chair to the side of his bed and sat there.

He sat right there, rubbing William's back without saying a word for almost two whole hours before the medic came. She was very pleasant and always very eager to work. She reminded Oliver of Roy in a way.

Once that whole deal was over the two of them were both every tired. It had been quite a day both emotionally and physically.

"All right, buddy. I'll leave you to rest" Oliver leaned down to place a warm and loving kiss on William's forehead.

He had never been able to do that before. It made William smile.

"Good night" William said sitting up.

To Oliver's surprise William wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Good night."


	8. Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is struggling to figure out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little explicit for anyone younger. It includes gestures and multiple references to sex.

May 12, 2021

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>>>———>>>———>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William sat on the bus in the morning with all of his friends. He was sort of spaced out and wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. There was always so much on his mind and today it seemed like ten times as much.

"Will?" One of his friends slapped his knee.

He gasped. "What?" 

"Her? She's hot right?" He asked.

"No. What? Who?" He asked frantically.

"Oh my god. Her, over there. The one that lives next to me. We've been talking about her the whole time. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. There's just a lot in my head. I'm fine" he brushed them all off.

"Bullshit. You've been like this since last week" another one said.

"Shut up. I said I'm fine. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's the one up there with the other girls. You'll know when you see her" his friend smiled.

Will couldn't tell which one she was. There were lots if girls and they were all pretty attractive, but there wasn't one girl that really stood out. 

"I'm not seeing it. I'm sure she's pretty though" He sighed.

"She's more than pretty, man" he bumped his shoulder.

William got off the bus and drifted away from his friends. He didn't need them nagging him right now. 

He was in High school. That meant even more guys talking about all the hot girls at school. William was thinking a shit ton about girls lately. More than he ever had in his life. Just trying to figure himself out, figuring his life out. His entire life had been built upon lies and complications. Why couldn't one thing be simple? All of his friends were talking about girls lately. All that seemed to do was make him uncomfortable. He realized that he shouldn't feel uncomfortable, after all he was supposed to find them attractive too, right? He had always been very mature for his age, but there was just this one immature thing about him that made him clam up whenever girls we're mentioned. 

Will was 16. He had never had a girlfriend before, he always just felt like he was too young. He still felt too young, even though, he really wasn't. There was always just something telling him that it was a bad idea. As soon as that went away, he was sure he would have a girlfriend. It was just that simple.

When Will got home, he rushed straight to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do.

He wondered why he just couldn't wrap his head around himself talking about girls, or having a girlfriend. If it wasn't immaturity, then what the hell was it? 

He dozed off in his room for the next hour, wondering what was wrong.

He popped up when he heard the opening of the front door. Oliver was home. He would need him to do all kinds of thing like homework, dishes, laundary, make dinner. No more time to sulk, he would have to get out now.

"Hey" He said as he opened the door to walk out of his room.

"Hey, kiddo. Will you please go get the dishes done so I can start dinner?" Oliver aksed him immediately.

"Yeah, sure" he answered blankly.

As he worked on the dishes, he was still thinking. What was so wrong with him that he couldn't think about girls? Why didn't he agree with his friends? He could have a girlfriend now, lots of girls at school liked him. So then why wasn't it that easy? It could've been so easy, but nothing was ever that easy for him.

William snapped out of it when he almost dropped a sharp knife on the floor. He gasped and quickly slid it into the dishwasher.

"You okay, Will?" Felicity asked from the living room.

He was so zoned out, he didn't even notice her getting home.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" he said.

After a while more of working and thinking, he was done.

"I'm done, Dad"He called to him.

"Thanks, buddy" Oliver said as he got up.

William began to walk back to his bedroom as his father called him back.

"William?" Oliver called him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Come look at this, please" he said.

When William had gotten back over to the dishwasher, he observed it as he was told. The knives were just scattered all around, the forks were where the plates should be, and the spoons were where the bowls should be. He wasn't doing it on purpose, he wasn't paying attention.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked.

"I- um... I don't- I don't know" he stuttered.

"You okay, buddy? What's going on?" Oliver laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry" he said as he rushed to go and fix what he'd done.

"No, no, no" Oliver stopped him. "It's okay, son. I'll do it. Why don't you go work on homework, okay?" Oliver looked at him with concern spread across his face.

"Okay" William sighed as he returned to his bedroom.

William couldn't focus on his work. All the numbers just looked like squiggly lines and the words were scattered out of order. His head was flooding with words and thoughts and his heart was swelling up. There was no way he could get anything done like this. 

He overheard Oliver and Felicity's conversation from the living room with his name muffled in there a few times. What could they possibly expect from him now? 

"Will! Come out here please!" Felicity shouted to him from the living area.

William sighed and got up off his bed.

"Yes?" He asked as he stepped out of his room

"Come sit with me" Oliver said as he patted the sofa cushion next to him.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine" he answered as he started to get up.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Sit down for a while" Felicity said softly.

William huffed and plopped back onto the couch.

"Guys, I have work to do" he said frustratedly.

"We know that. We're not trying to keep you from anything, but you have to tell us if something's going on. It would go a lot quicker if you would" Felicity told him.

"Well, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine, I don't have to be prefectly happy all the time, and you shouldn't expect that" he snapped.

"William. We never asked that of you. But, we have made our sacrifices for you and we work hard for you to have a good life. So we do expect you to at the very least tell us what's going on right now" Oliver said.

"Nothing's going on, Dad! Can I go now?" He said.

Oliver sighed and looked at his wife. 

"Yes, Will. You can go. Bring me your homework when you're done" Felicity said.

William huffed and walked back into his room. He was 16. They didn't need to know every little detail about him. 

William lazily scribbled his answers into his math homework still thinking about himself. When he was done, he went back to the living room and found Felicity.

"I'm done now" he handed her the papers.

Felicity scrunched up her nose and looked confused as she observed the paper. 

"Will, what is this?" She asked him softly. "I've seen you do these before, what happened tonight?" 

William tensed up and shook his head, cluelessly.

"I- I don't know- I just-... I didn't think I did that bad" he muttered.

"Will, do you need me to help you?" Felicity asked.

"No, no" he shook his head. "I can just try again. I don't know what happened"

Before Felicity could get one more word in, William had already began walking back to his room. What was wrong with him? It's okay to have a lot on your mind, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal. 

William stared at the paper, gazing over his wrong answers. What was he thinking? All of them were wrong. He knew how to do it, he was good at it. What happened to him? What made him so messed up that he didn't think girls were hot and thinking about them made him forget basic math? 

He brushed away the papers and shoved his face into his arms. He thought of Oliver. He had already lost his virginity at his age. He was out every night going to parties, getting wasted and talking to girls. Will hadn't even kissed a girl yet. It just didn't feel right that he should. It seemed irresponsible and dumb. Some of his friends had lost their virginity, even more of them have had their first kiss. Hell, some of them have had their first love. He wasn't ready to be anyone's love. The only wemon that needed to love him were Thea and Felicity.

"William, dinner!" Oliver shouted from outside.

William crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room, cursing under his breath. He pulled himself together and met them in the kitchen.

William sat down where he always did, next to his dad, and Felicity sat right across from them in the middle.

"This looks good, babe" Felicity kissed Oliver's cheek as she sat down.

"Yeah, Raisa taught me" Oliver smiled at her.

"How was school, buddy?" Oliver turned to William and bumped his shoulder.

"Fine" William shrugged. He didn't know how to explain what was going on, he didn't even know what was happening himself.

"Yeah? What did you do?" Oliver tried again.

"Nothing. Just the normal stuff" 

Oliver looked at his wife and sighed. 

"Okay, buddy. Now, are you going to eat any of that or are you just going to stare at it?" Oliver said.

"What?" William snapped out of his thoughts "oh, sorry. I'll eat it" William scattered as he stabbed his fork into his salad. 

Oliver and Felicity decided to leave him be for the rest of dinner. They normally know when something's not right and when they should probably leave him alone. Today was one of those few times.

When dinner was over and they had all finished, it was already getting late. That meant that they would have to go out to the lair soon. There was no more time left in the day for them to bother him. He would finally have time to himself to process everything in his life, he would have time to think.

"Okay, buddy. We have to go now" Oliver said looking at his watch.

"Bye, Will" Felicity threw her arms around him, standing on her toes to catch up to his height.

"We'll see you later, buddy" Oliver hugged him, cupping the back of his head and pulling it into his chest. 

When Oliver had finally let go, William sighed and began to walk to his room.

"Hey, cm'ere" Oliver called him back.

William huffed once more and came back to him.

"If you want to tell me something, you should do it now" Oliver whispered to him so he wouldn't be too embarrassed if Felicity overheard.

"I'm fine" William brushed him off. 

"Okay" Oliver whispered again "Hey, look at me, honey" Oliver said soft, and sweetly. William huffed and disgustedly looked his father in the eye. "I love you, William" Oliver ran his fingers soothingly through his son's thick, chocolate colored hair, brushing it out of his face.

"Dad, stop!" William complained and pulled away. "Goodbye" William said as he walked to his room. 

Oliver only called him things like "honey" when he was either William was clearly upset, or he just knew something was up. Or at least he thought he knew something was up. Oliver really had no clue what was going on, and maybe that was for the best right now.

Once his parents had left, he stomped frustratedly around his room. What was wrong with him? Every other normal teenager had figured themselves out by now. What was so wrong with him that he couldn't? No other kid needed to think about it, it was like they could just flip a switch in their heads and automatically know. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he just be normal for once? 

His whole life he was missing something. He was always the one without something. First he was the one without a father, then a mother, and now he was the one without a damn clue who he was or what the hell he was doing with his life.

He picked up his crumpled up piece of homework and smoothed it out on the desk. It was still crumpled, but he could still write on it. It was something. He tried again for hours until it was almost midnight to focus on the paper. Even the things he thought he was good at had become so difficult. If he couldn't focus on that one simple thing, then he figured he should really pay attention to what was in his mind.

William picked up his phone and he called his best friend, Malcolm. Since Oliver and Felicity weren't home he could come over without them knowing. Who better to have a mental breakdown in front of than your best friend?

Surprisingly, Malcolm answered the phone.

"Hey, you're usually asleep by now" Will said over the phone.

"Can't sleep, what about you?" His friend asked.

William sighed, "I really don't know. Are your parents home?" 

"No, they're out of town for the week. Why?" Malcolm answered.

"Can you come over? Like, right now" he asked.

"Uhh" Malcolm paused. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in like five minutes" he said.

The two of them lived fairly close to eachother. Malcolm was still 15, so he wouldn't have his drivers liscense for a few months. But, that didn't matter since he lived in the apartment complex right next to him, all he would need to get there was two feet and a keycard.

Like he promised, he arrived at his front door in around five minutes. William answered the door at his friend's knock. 

"Holy shit, it's fucking freezing outside" Malcolm said, wearing nothing but a tee-shirt and basketball shorts in 50 degree weather.

"Yeah, no shit. It's November and you have shorts on" Will laughed as Malcolm stepped inside.

"So, why am I here again?" Malcolm asked, grabbing one of Will's blankets and plopping down onto their couch.

"I actually don't know. We should talk though, can we go to my room?" William aksed, brushing the back of his neck, nervously.

Malcolm's expression deepened, realizing that this was probably something deeply and serious.

"Yeah, Okay" Malcolm kept the blanket around his shoulders and followed William to his room.

William plopped down on his bed and soon Malcolm did the same.

Will sighed "What girls at school do you think are pretty?" William laid on his back and stared the ceiling.

"Uh, do you know Avery?" Malcolm smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess she's not too bad. You like her though?" William asked.

"I don't know, I just think she's cute. Alyssa's cute too like that" he smiled even wider.

William sighed even heavier and shoved a pillow into his face. 

"Oooh! And Allison, I think she's in your English class" He said.

William groaned and threw the pillow that was in top of his face across the room.

"Do you 'just' like girls whose names start with 'A' or something?" William asked frustratedly.

"No, I didn't think about that" he said.

"Okay, Fine. Get out your phone and show me pictures of the hottest girls you can find" William told him.

Malcolm was confused as to why he was asking him to do this, maybe just for his amusement, but it was still pretty weird. He went on the internet and found about ten pictures of wemon that he found very attractive. They weren’t wemon that he personally liked, but he figured Will would.

"Okay, here. Look through those" Malcolm handed him his phone and William began to look through the pictures.

As Will was flipping through the photos of all the wemon, he just started blankly. He didn't feel anything. He didn't even think half of them were even pretty. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

Malcolm watched as his friend looked at the pictures.

"What? Nothing? Cm'on they're hot, right?" He asked, knowing that he didn’t find them very attractive either.

William shook his head, "No. Literally none of them are. I don't know what's wrong with me. All these girls everyone keeps talking about, all of them just look like people to me" William shrugged.

"What do you mean? I mean, they look like people to me too, but that doesn't mean they're not pretty girls" Malcolm said.

"Yeah, but I can't be attracted to ANY of them!" William huffed, "I fucking tried but I can't, and everyone thinks I should be and 'I' think I should be too but I can't. If even I think that I should be attracted to them then why aren't I?"

"You don't have to be attracted to them. Maybe they're just not your type, you don't have to be into what everyone else is" he told his friend.

"But I don't know what everyone else is into, I can't think like everyone else. If I could think like everyone else then I could be hooking up with all the girls at school that like me by now, but I'm just immature and scared. I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me" William said flipping over on his stomach to burry his face in another pillow.

"Dude, calm down. Everything's fine, it's not worth a mental breakdown, just get the fuck up and think about it" Malcolm encouraged him.

"What the hell am I supposed to think about? There's nothing to think about I'm just broken" William complained.

"Will, you have the damn right to be a little broken. Will, your mom is dead. You lost your father to prison for a whole year when you were only thirteen years old, not to mention he's the fucking Green Arrow. You've been in witness protection for forever. Your own house has been shot at multiple times by god awful people who want to murder you and all of your family. Just this last year there's been so many threats of people wanting to kill you at school and in public just because Oliver was the Green Arrow. That shit would completely tear a person apart but you're still fucking here. So don't think that a little teenage angst and self-searching is the thing that going to break you" he said very wisely.

William turned over and took a deep breath, knowing that his friend was right.

Malcolm went on his phone and started looking for new pictures. After a few moments of sitting like that he passed the phone back to William.

"Look at these pictures" he said.

William glanced at the first picture and set the phone down on the table.

"What the fuck? Malcolm, these are guys" William complained.

"So? Just look at them, Will" Malcolm said calmly.

William moaned and picked up the phone. It took a while for Will to get comfortable, but eventually, it just became normal and he forgot that his friend was showing him pictures to get his opinion. He was just looking at pictures of attractive guys and it was as simple as that. William, after a while even began to look through the pictures a second time. It was just so natural and normal that he was looking at hot guys.

After a while, it had become uncomfortable for Malcolm to watch his friend stare at pictures of attractive men on his phone for so long.

When William felt Malcolm's eyes on him, he shut the phone off and laid it on the nightstand. William let out a shaky sigh and laid on his back. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, so many thoughts were flooding his brain, he couldn't think straight.

(See what I did there. Because 'straight')

(Sorry I'll leave now.)

He had no idea what to do or what to say. He didn't want to cry but he felt like he had to. He had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and stare at the ceiling.

William let out a choked sob as he turned in his stomach to cry into the pillow. He tried to keep his tears as silent as possible, only allowing a few little hiccups and moans out at a time. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't live, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he just cried. And that was enough.

"Will? Are you okay?" Malcolm hovered over him.

William released a gut-wrenching sob that traveled through the entire apartment. After that his cries just became a series of slow, shaky breaths that became shallower over time. 

Malcolm's heart was torn. When he was asked to come over her had no idea what was going to happen, but he wasn't expecting this. He had no idea what he had done, what he had caused. And seeing Will so broken like that, it made tears burn in his own eyes.

Malcolm sniffled back the tears that were threatening to shed.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call your dad?" He asked.

"Don't fucking call anyone. I don't know what to do" William said when he was fully calm.

Malcolm turned over and laid on his stomach, facing William.

"So, who was the hottest?" Malcolm tried to provide comfort and most of all normalacy to the question.

"What the hell? Why would you ask me that?" William said.

"Why wouldn't I ask?" He shrugged.

William huffed. "...Tom" 

"Tom-...? Who?" Malcolm asked.

"Holland. Tom Holland" William confessed reluctantly.

"So what does that mean?" Malcolm asked.

"I have no idea" William's eyes pooled with tears again.

After that they just laid there, looking at each other. Neither of them moved, or talked. They just laid there and found comfort in the other's eyes. The both of them shed few tears, but not in a big crying fit, they were just tears. And that's all they needed to be.

"Your eyes are really pretty" Malcolm blurted out without thinking as he gazed into a sea of faded cobalt blue.

William scoffed and embarrassedly looked down. "They look just like my dad's. And my grandpa's. But you already knew that" William said with a sniffly nose, still staring at the bed below him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Malcolm asked as if the last set of words that had came out of his mouth hadn't really come out.

"Are you?" William asked, looking back up into his friend's delicate, soft, dark brown eyes.

"Are we?" Malcolm asked, moving closer to William.

"I don't think so" William said, almost playfully as he scooted forward, too.

"Me neither" Malcolm tugged on the collar of William's shirt.

William gasped as he leaned into it, accepting it.

"Look at you!" William said, hopping on top of him and clutching his face into his hands.

Malcolm wrapped his arms around William neck leaned in a little closer. William didn't know what he was doing but he leaned in too and brushed his lips against the other boy's, creating a tingling sensation traveling through their spines.

"Damn, look at you!" Malcolm said before flipping the two of them over and towering over William, grabbing his face and kissing him on the mouth as if nothing else mattered. It was only a matter of time before they began to tounge, entwining each other's mouths in the other one's.

They swayed like that for a while, going back and fourth between who was on top, both of them exploring each other's bodies with their hands, going places they'd never been before. William moaned as he sat up on his knees, pulling Malcolm with him, not daring to break their kiss. He pounded his body against Malcolm's as he aggressively ripped his shirt off and threw it across the floor, soon, Malcolm did the same. A new part of each other that they had never gotten to see was now exposed, they did their best with it, neither one of them ever having been kissed or fucked before tonight. 

"Fuck, Will. I want more, Okay? Are you ready?" Malcolm said, gesturing towards his pants.

"Hell, yes, hell fucking yes, please" Will begged as tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands were still entwined all over Malcolm's body and they were pulling eachother closer every second.

"You can say no, okay?" Malcolm pulled away in the slightest.

"No, no, no. Please, please don't go" Will begged.

Malcolm panted and and distanced himself from him, putting his hands in his shoulders.

"Let's take a break" Malcolm suggested.

"I don't want a break, let's keep going" William said as he started to unlatch his pants.

"I said I want fucking break!" Malcolm demanded. William gasped and collapsed back into the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" William said, hiding himself under the blankets.

"It's okay," Malcolm laid in the bed next to him, getting under the covers and pulling him close. "That felt good. I loved it. But I want you to think before we do this next thing"

William nodded, knowing it was true.

"Do you want to lose your virginity to me? To a guy? To your best friend?" Malcolm asked, not making eye contact.

"There’s no one else I rather lose it to. Do you want to lose it to me?" William asked him back.

"Yeah. I think so. I think I love you, Will" Malcolm said.

"Yeah. Me too, I want to do it. It feels right. I want it" William said, jumping back on top of him and grabbing his chest.

They stayed there for a few more moments, looking at each other's eyes until finally, Malcolm looked down and sighed heavily.

"No, Will. I know you want it, I want it too, but this is still new. We might feel totally different in the morning and end up wishing that we hadn't. So, let's just wait. Let's just lay here, that's good for now" Malcolm said, pushing into Will's chest.

"Okay" William whispered.

So they did. They both just laid there and looked at eachother for a little while longer. They stayed there, and they comforted eachother with kisses and giggly cuddles. They did that until their eyes gave out, and their bodies needed to finally sleep. They slept through the rest of the morning until it was around 5:00am right there by each other’s sides. They were all each other needed in that moment, and it was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, it’s been a while since I updated, but I’m back now and I’m so excited to get back! There will definately be a part two to this and maybe a little more so make sure to look out for that. I would love to hear your ideas comments and suggestions. I would also love to get some prompts and anything you guys want me to write about. As long as it’s not too crazy, I would love to do it for you.  
> I’ll see you guys soon! Thank you so much for reading!!!!


	9. Figure It Out (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the previous chapter.

It was 5:00am. William and Malcolm had to be up in an hour. The two boys were still in William's bed, entwined in each other's bodies, shirtless after last night's activities. Both of their shirts were scattered on the floor, which really stood out in Will's neat and organized room. 

Oliver and Felicity got back around this time and would check on Will. They would have to wait another hour to wake him up though, so he could sleep. 

William and Malcolm were still sound asleep, William laying atop of Malcolm's chest, breathing into it. They looked like they had no intention of moving any time soon.

It was around 5:10 in the morning when Oliver jiggled his key in the door, Felicity behind him. They were both exhausted from staying up all through the night. 

Neither of them said a word as they entered the apartment, too tired to speak. Felicity collapsed onto the couch and sighed heavily. Felicity closed her eyes as Oliver set a kiss on her cheek. 

Oliver slowly walked towards William's bedroom to go check on him. He opened up the door, careful for it not to be so loud and tiptoed in.

He sleepily walked over to William's pillow and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Oliver paused and gasped when he realized who he had kissed. Oliver had placed a kiss on Malcolm's forehead, his son's best friend. Oliver looked closer to see that it was his son laying right on top of the other boy's chest. Neither of them had shirts on. 

Oliver realized that he could be high off of not sleeping, but he was pretty sure he was seeing his son laying on top of his best friend's chest, and the two of them not wearing shirts. Oliver wiped his face with his hand and looked around the room. Two shirts were dispersed across the floor, one of them being his son's shirt that he had seen him wearing the night before. The other one being a shirt that he hadn't ever seen before, it wasn't William's. It was Malcolm's.

Oliver turned around, leaving the room, not knowing what to do. He tripping over Malcolm's shirt, he shut the door behind him.

"Felicity, baby?" He shook her gently from where she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What?" She said as she turned over and opened her eyes.

"It's William. Malcolm's in his bed" Oliver said frantically.

"Okay?" Felicity said, starting to sit up.

"No. Felicity, they're shirtless. They have no shirts on" he said, becoming a little panicked.

"What? What do you mean? That's fine I guess, they probably just got hot or something. It's not like they were going to look" Felicity was still very sleepy and confused. William and Malcolm had slept in the same bed before, but it was always about three feet away from eachother and fully clothed.

"No, baby. William's laying on top of him. I don't want to go back in there" Oliver sat down and put his head in between his hands.

"What? No-... why would-... they didn't- how could they? No, no,no. You're over reacting they probably just 'ended' up there after tossing around all night. Calm down, babe" Felicity set her head back down and closed her eyes again.

"Felicity honey," Oliver tried to stay calm. "If you were to go in there and look at them, you would immediately see, with those beautiful eyes of yours, that two people could not have possibly gotten into that position unintentionally. Trust me on this, there is no way that is normal for them" Oliver ran his hand through his hair.

"Oliver, you're tired, and you haven't slept in nearly a week. Let's just go to sleep now, alright? We have an hour until Will wakes up" Felicity rubbed her husband's back and he nodded, getting up to go to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Malcolm had been awake the whole time. He felt an unfamiliar set of lips kiss his forehead. He tried not to change his expression in the slightest as that happened. Will was still sound asleep on top of him. He listened in on the conversations he heard from the living room. They were going back to sleep now, which meant he had about fifteen more minutes with Will before he had to rush back home.

"Will" Malcolm bent down to whisper in his ear.

William shook and stirred awake, nuzzling his face into Malcolm's chest.

"Hey" He said.

"Your parents are home" he said, still whispering. 

"What?" William's eyes widened.

"Shhhh" Malcolm drew his finger over William's lips and smiled playfully.

"It's okay. I can stay for a little while longer, they just went to sleep. I have to go soon though" Malcolm hugged him into his torso.

"Okay" William answered, keeping his voice as quite as possible.

"Wait- did Dad see us? Oh my god" William slapped his forehead.

"It's okay, keep your voice down. I heard him and Felicity talking. He just thinks he sleep deprived and Felicity doesn't believe him. He came in and kissed me. I guess he thought I was you" Malcolm said, almost laughing.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. He comes in whenever they get home and does that" William smiled, looking down embarrassedly.

Malcolm played with the short ends of William's hair and smiled. "That's really sweet of him, Will" 

"No, he just making sure I'm alive. It's actually really creepy" William rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Well, I'll just have to see you at school I guess. I have to get out of here before your parents wake up" Malcolm couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait" William kissed him one last time before Malcolm slipped out of the apartment as quietly as possible.

William looked around his room and saw that Malcolm had left the house without his shirt. Maybe he forgot it, or maybe he just didn't want it. Or maybe he did it in purpose, maybe he left a piece of himself there so Will could hang onto that night for the rest of his life. But maybe that was a little too unrealistic and sappy, like something from a Hallmark movie. William was just hoping that his dad still thought he was hallucinating by the time he came to wake him up.

William crawled out of bed and tiptoed to pick up Malcolm's shirt, shoving it into his dresser. Once he had done that, he slowly made it back into his bed.

At 6:00am, Oliver and Felicity's alarm had gone off and after one whole hour of sleep, it was time to wake up again. 

Oliver was the first to pop his head up, surprisingly alert having only slept for an hour. After him came Felicity, groggily moaning in the bed. Oliver leaned over to turn the alarm off.

"William" Felicity groaned.

"It's okay, I got him" Oliver motioned for her to go back to sleep.

Oliver, having totally forgotten about who he'd seen his son sleeping with, got out of bed and walked towards William's door.

"Hey, buddy" Oliver gently shook him awake.

William had already been awake for a while now, so it was very easy to wake up.

"Good morning, kiddo. Get ready now, Okay?" Oliver squeezed his shoulder and left the room, turning on the lights.

Oliver was surprised to see Felicity already out of the bed, sitting on the couch when he came back.

"Hey" he smiled.

"See? No one else was in his bed. Just like I told you, you were just being crazy" Felicity said, sipping her coffee.

Oliver sighed and wiped his forehead. "I totally forgot about that. I must've been dreaming or something" Oliver laughed as he sat on the cushion next to his wife. 

William was still on a high from last night. He was glad he didn't go there with Malcolm. He didn't need to, and he would've regretted it if he had. Having overheard his parent's conversation, he knew that they pretty much knew absolutely nothing about last night, which was good. 

William threw on some jeans and a basic shirt. He knew he would just wear a sweatshirt all day anyways. After brushing his teeth and spraying way more body spray in himself than he needed to, he was out of his room and almost ready to go.

"Hey, Will" Felicity said as he walked out.

"Hey" William said, grabbing his phone off of the table.

"Did you end up finishing your homework last night?" Felicity asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine" William lied, knowing that one small homework grade wouldn't effect his already perfect score.

"Okay, Good" She said.

"How are you getting to school today?" Oliver asked from where he was at the counter.

"I'll drive" William said confidently.

Oliver tensed and sighed. "Be careful, please. One passenger, that's it. Don't run red lights and don't do anything illegal... and don't be late, you have to actually go the speed limit, William" Oliver said knowing that he normally drove slower than he could.

"Okay, I got it" William complained, having heard the same set of words over and over again.

Oliver sighed and gave Will a hug before he was out of the door and off to school.

Walking into the parking garage, Will's phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked his phone to reveal a text from Malcolm 

M: pick me up?

William chuckled and texted back.

W: sure

Once William had successfully gotten to Malcolm's apartment complex, he was already waiting for him at the front gate.

Malcolm threw his backpack next to Will's in the back seat and climbed into the passenger side.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" Will replied.

The ride was silent and peaceful. After they had stopped for breakfast and coffee was when it got a little chatty.

"So," Malcolm started with a mouth full of bagel "are you regretting last night yet?"

Will chuckled and chugged down the rest of his coffee "Not at all, you?"

"No, of course not. Let's not talk about it at school yet. Nobody needs to know. I don't even think we know what this is yet" Malcolm sighed.

William laughed again "we're a fucking mess" 

"Shit dude! Red light!" Malcolm warned him as he sped toward the light.

"Oh, shit!" William yelled as he slammed on the break.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore, I almost killed everybody" William said slightly panting.

"Would've been better than going to school..." Malcolm muttered.

"I know" William whispered.

Once they were back in the hellhole which was their school, they already missed each other. They were both spaced out, dreaming of each other. They waited patiently for when they would get to see each other next, but unfortunately they had very few classes together. 

It was only second period. Their next class together was English, which was all the way in fourth period. Malcolm decided he couldn't wait that long. He slipped out of the classroom with a bathroom pass and nervously hid inside of a storage closet that no one ever used. He took out his phone and texted Will. 

M: come to the storage closet by Mrs. Brown's room :)

William, who wasn't doing anything in his Spanish class, scoffed and shook his head at the text.

W: wtf? you are not in the storage closet right now what the hell are you doing?

M: just come. Lord knows you're not doing shit in that class

W: you're such a slut. Fine I'm coming

William walked out of the room with a bathroom pass and without a second thought, walked right into the closet. 

Will jumped when he felt Malcolm grab the collar of his sweatshirt, letting out a tiny screech.

"Sshhhh" Malcolm put his finger against William's lip. "It's just me, baby"

Malcolm pulled William up against his torso and swayed there with him in his arms. William hummed against Malcolm's chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Malcolm gave him a peck on the lips in return and laced his fingers through his hair.

"God, I missed you" William said as Malcolm dug his his face into William's hoodie.

"I missed you too. We might need to go back soon, though, okay? They'll get suspicious" Malcolm said, muffled against the fluffy fabric on Will's hoodie.

"What we do in the 'bathroom' is our own damn business. They'll just think we're taking a shit" Will shrugged.

"Well, I don't want anyone thinking I'm taking a shit right now. We'll be okay, just about 50 more minutes." Malcolm checked his watch. "I'll see you soon"

And before Will knew it, Malcolm had fled his arms and was out in the hallway to return to class. 

William sighed and left too, not wanting to get caught alone in a dusty storage closet that smelled like mothballs.

When they had returned to class, they found it extremely difficult to focus. William always had a million thoughts racing through his mind, but now they were good thoughts. He had dreamt about a girlfriend since he was little kid but it never felt right. He has never dreamt of something like this, something this wonderful. 

He remembered thinking that he would just get a job, get married, and have kids. It's funny how when you're little you just assume that's all there is, and that's exactly who you and everyone else will ever be. But then, you grow up and you realize how difficult and complex life really is and how many different options and choices there are. You never think about every little precise step along the way, only the outcome, the bigger picture. William thought that people should try to be more like kids sometimes, imagine how much that would solve.

Third period came as one dreadful minute went by each one slower than the one before. 45 more minutes until they could see eachother again. He wouldn't be able to kiss him or anything like that, but he could see him.

"Will?" His friend Jake got his attention.

"What do you want?" William snapped back.

"Okay, chill. I just need the answers, I have no clue what I'm doing" he said.

Wilalim slid the paper over to him as he copied them down.

"What's up with you today?" He asked as he was writing.

"Ummm," William chuckled "just- weird night- weird day is all" he said.

"Tell me about it, it sounds juicy" he said, tapping his hands in the able.

It really was juicy. If this were to get out, it would spread like wildfire across the school.

"No, I can't tell you" he said.

"Why not?" Jake pushed.

"Not yet, I can't say anything. I don't think I would know what to say. And then there would be follow-up questions, ones I don't know how to answer, and then everything will be fucked"

"Pretty girl over last night? God, I wonder which one. Chicks fall in love with you left and right, I wish I could be you sometimes" he said, half-joking.

"Will you shut the hell up?" William said. "Why the fuck does everyone always think I'm with a girl or something? Just shut up I don't need that right now. No girls were at my house last night, Jake" 

"Damn. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that serious, trust me, I wouldn't have said anything if-"

"No, I'm sorry. Just a lot of feelings in me, I don't know which one I should pay attention to." William sighed "Did you get the answer to 14 on the back?"

As soon as that class was over, it was fourth period, English. William didn't like English as much as math and science, but Felicity always lectured him on how it was just as important, even though she didn't like it very much either.

Their seats in that class were pretty close to eachother but not close enough. They sat across from eachother with two other girls sitting on the other side of them. 

The girls were whispering to eachother and sharing things on their phones, acting like the traditional Highschool girls that they were. William and Malcolm just looked at each other, a sea of thoughts flooding their minds entirely. They both had so many questions for eachother. But the thing that was even more scary was the whopping amount of questions they had for themselves. 

William broke his strare when he was approached by a guy in the class that he didn't know too well.

"Hey, are you single?" He asked him.

Malcolm's face dropped as he gave him the death stare.

"Why? are you interested?" William teased.

"Hell no, but that girl over there's been checking you out since day one, man. Consider it a favor" he smirked and pointed the girl beside Malcolm who was only paying attention to her phone and nothing else.

"Thanks but I don't need anyone's 'favor'. Let's just say I have someone. They're better than anything she could ever give me" William looked at Malcolm and he smiled. 

"Got it, dude" he said, putting his hands up as he went back to his seat.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur and Malcolm decided to ride the bus and let William drive home alone.

When William arrived at his house, Malcolm had already texted him, asking to come over. Knowing that Oliver and Felicity would be home late, he immediately said yes and before he knew it he was knocking at his door.

"Hey" he said as he stepped inside the apartment.

"Hey" he smiled back at him.

The night went on as the two of them talked and messed around. They hadn't yet, but they both could tell that the other one wanted to kiss them. And they wanted to kiss each other, but something was stopping them. It was almost like they were ignoring something that shouldn't be ignored.

It was when they were laying in bed side by side that Malcolm cut the tension.

"Are you gay?" He asked as they were both staring at the ceiling instead of each other.

William breathing sped up and his heart began to beat a little quicker.

"What?" He said, panicked.

"No,no,no. Don't do that" Malcolm hugged him against his body and breathed in his hair.

"Do what?" William said after he had gotten his breath back.

"Don't get scared. It's not scary, baby. Nothing is scary if I'm here, remember?" Malcolm whispered in his ear.

"Then why am I so fucking scared?" William sobbed into his chest.

Malcolm didn't try to stop him as he continued to cry. It was only a matter of time before his own tears began to fall and he began asking himself the same question. Neither of them knew the answers.

Malcolm got worried when William continued panting and muttering under his breath. Crying and sobbing to himself, William grabbed his chest and began shaking.

"Will?" Malcolm said.

William got out of bed rather quickly and ran into the living room, pacing the floor.

What was he going to do? This wasn't some math equation that he could apply numbers to and figure out the answer. This wasn't something that could be solved by a calculator. He couldn't ask Felicity or look it up on the internet. This was something that he had to figure out on his own, without the help of education or science. This was something that he wasn't ready for, but apparently it was ready for him.

Malcolm jumped out of bed and quickly ran to William.

He was panting and disoriented. He was sweating and shivering to the bone.

"My chest-...." William collapsed and sat on the floor.

"I-I can't... breathe" he said shaking and crying.

"Yes you can." Malcolm said as he sat down next to him.

"No... I can't do this" William said, tucking his head in between his knees.

Malcolm got up to get a blanket. Wrapping it around William's shoulders, he sat down next to him by the sink. Malcolm wiped the sweat off of Will's forehead and kissed his cheek.

"Breathe, baby. You're okay. I'm okay. We're okay... Ever since we were twelve, you've always been smart. You've always known everything, you always have the answers. So it just be hard knowing that you can't figure this one thing out. It's a pretty big thing. But, I'm here, we're doing this together and you're not alone. You always assume you're alone, even when you're not. You always assume that people are just going to leave you, but I won't. I can't, even if I wanted to I couldn't" Malcolm brushed the hair out of William's face.

"You can't brush this off. You can't pretend it's not there. You know that William, you're smarter than that. So let's focus on what we do know, okay baby?"

William nodded and put his head on Malcolm's shoulder.

"What do you know?" William asked him.

"I know that I love you. And I want you every second of every day" he told him.

"Well, I know that I love you too. And I want to be with you all the time. And I can't stop thinking about you even when I want to" William said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Now what don't we know?" He asked.

"I don't know if..." William paused.

"You don't know if you're gay?" Malcolm finished.

"Yeah. That" William said.

"I don't know either" Malcolm said.

"Do you like girls?" Will asked.

"Sometimes. But never as much as you" He said honestly.

"What about boobs?" Will aksed.

"What? Are you serious?" Malcolm looked surprised.

"Well do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Of course" he answered.

"Well then... what about me?" William's voice broke.

"Hey, I love you, baby. I don't care if you don't have boobs. I love every part of you" Malcolm cupped his face with his hands.

"So what does that mean?" Willam sighed.

"It means that I love you. And I can love whatever I choose, and I choose you"

"So you like both?" William aksed as a tear slipped down his face.

"I guess so, Will" Malcom's eyes pooled with tears and one streamed down his cheek as he wrapped his arm around Wilalim again.

"I don't know if I can be like you" William said.

"What do you mean? You don't have to be. I don't want you to be, you're better than me, just be you" Malcolm rubbed his back.

"I've never liked girls. I always wanted to but I couldn't. I can't. I hate it when people ask me what I think about them, it's torture every second. I don't want to do that anymore" William said into Malcolm's chest.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to either" Malcolm said to him.

"God, I'm gay. I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm so fucking gay. I am gaaaay" William sighed in relief.

Every single thought in his mind since he was just a little boy had opened up and it was like he finally had all the answers. He could move on with himself now that he had figured everything out. He had all the answers he would ever need and they were good enough. They were more than good enough, they were everything.

"Hey Will, are you gay?" Malcolm joked.

"Hell yes" he said as he grabbed his face and kissed him with every bit of himself that was there.

He had kissed him before, but that was his first kiss. That was their first kiss. That kiss seemed like it could go on for eternities and they wouldn't fight it. They wouldn't pull away and they wouldn't try to stop. They didn't need to, they didn't want to.

"I love you" Will said when they had finally stopped kissing.

"I love you" Malcolm said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys! There is a part three to this so make sure to read that too!!


	10. Figure It Out (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three to the last two chapters.

William and Malcolm were still sitting on the kitchen floor when Oliver and Felicity got home. It was late, but not too late so they wouldn't be in trouble. As soon as the two boys heard the door creak open, they distanced themselves from eachother and smiled. They didn't know what they would say, but they knew tat it would be fine. Everything would be okay if they had each other.

"Will?! We're home" Felicity said as she opened the door.

William stood up, leaving Malcolm on the kitchen floor behind the breakfast bar.

"Hey" he said, giving Felicity a hug.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have a good day?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I had the best day" William smiled at the ground.

"Really? What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you later... Umm, Malcolm's here by the way, but he was about to leave" William lied.

"Hello, Mr. Queen" Malcolm said, awkwardly standing up from behind the counter.

"Hi, Felicity" Felicity waved slowly and confused as he walked into the living area.

"Why were you sitting on the floor?" Oliver asked.

"Ummm..." Both Malcolm and William looked at each other.

"That's another thing I was going to tell you later, Dad" William chuckled nervously.

"Um... okay" Oliver said.

"Bye, guys!" Malcolm said as he opened the door and left the apartment.

Oliver and Felicity were obviously confused, but they figured they'd leave it alone for the night. After all, they were both really tired.

"Okay William, Come here" Oliver said tiredly as he opened his arms for him.

"I love you, son" Oliver reassured him.

"Love you, goodnight" Oliver kissed him as he ripped away from the hug.

"Good night, Felicity. I love you" William said as he went to his bedroom.

"Love you, Will" Felicity said.

They wouldn't have school tomorrow because of voting. They were having everyone over for dinner that night too. That would give him a whole day to tell eveyrone. He wasn't nervous about it. They knew him well, and they loved him very much. If anything they probably knew already before he did.

William slept peacefully in his bed for once knowing that all was well and settled. For once his life felt complete.

The next morning, he knew it was going to be a big day. Oliver and Felicity would be having friends and family over for dinner in the afternoon, that was a perfect opportunity to tell everyone. The rest of the day might be a little awkward though, but he was totally okay with that. 

"Good morning, Dad" William said as he walked out of his bedroom that morning.

"Good morning, buddy" Oliver smoked from the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

Oliver and William always woke up early, even on off-days. Felicity, however slept in as late as possible on every day of the week. Neither of them could really blame her for that.

"Hey, buddy?" Oliver said as William sat down on top of a stool.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Oliver aske him.

"I will, Dad. I promise, just not right now. Later tonight okay?" William promised.

"Sure, kiddo" Oliver agreed.

Once the morning was done and they had all woken up, it was almost time to have everyone over for dinner. There would be John, Lyla, JJ, Dinah, Rene, Curtis, Thea, and Roy. So there was a perfect opportunity sitting right there for him. It would be perfect.

"Hey, Dad?" William said as he returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah, buddy?" He answered.

"Can Malcolm come for dinner? His parents are still out of town right now" Will asked.

"Of course." Oliver walked away from the stove and put his hands on William's shoulders. "What's up, buddy?" Oliver stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm okay, Dad" William sighed as he gave him a hug "I love you"

"I love you too, William" Oliver was shocked. William didn't normally say "I love you's" or give out hugs for no reason. Something was up.

William went back to his room and pulled out his phone to text Malcolm.

W: you're coming for dinner right?

M: only if you want

William smiled at his phone.

W: of course I want you there. I'm gonna tell them today:)

M: okay. I'll be there I promise

William slid his phone away and returned to the living room. Thea and Roy had already arrived, which meant that everyone else would be there soon too. 

"Hi, Auntie Thea" he greeted sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Will" she said.

"Hi, William" Roy waved.

"Hey, Roy. Did you guys get here Okay?" William, aksed knowing that they had just come back from California.

"Yeah, we did. It was lovely, I want to take you there some day" Thea wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he smiled.

They took some time to catch up with each other and share pictures and what not. Thea told him about their adventures all around the world and William talked about everything that went on back home. He found it very difficult to keep what was on his mind in, but he did, knowing that it was best.

By the time dinner was ready, Eveyrone had already gotten there, including Malcolm. Felicity sat at the head of the table and William sat in between Oliver and Malcolm. Rene, Dinah, and Curtis sat right across from them with Thea and Roy on the other end. Lyla, JJ, and John sat next to Malcolm on the other side.

Not one person seemed to noticed Will and Malcolm holding hands underneath the table. It was a perfect scene. Conversations carried on as the evening set in. William became more nervous as time went on, but it was a good kind of nervous. It was the best kind of nervous.

William blushed as Oliver and Felicity began telling a story about him and that was when he knew it was time. Malcolm squeezed his hand when he looked at him for reassurance. William took a deep breath and proceeded to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone at the table turned to him as he started to speak.

"There's something that I wanted to tell all of you..." William started as Oliver looked at him sympathetically.

"So..." Malcolm squeezed his hand one more time. "I'm gay" William smiled. Finally saying it out loud to all the people who loved and cared about him felt good, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Curtis owes me 50 bucks" Rene shouted as soon as he heard it.

Curtis looked at the floor embarrassedly as everyone began to laugh. Oliver wasn't laughing, though, he was too busy wrapping William in his arms and telling him how much he loved him. It wasn't long before Felicity grabbed his hands and told him the same.

"So is that why you two have been holding hands and shooting each other looks the whole time, or...?" John jokingly pointed out. William and Malcolm blushed harder than they thought they could as they both let go of each other's hands to bury them in their faces.

Laughter erupted across the table again as the two boys grew more and more embarrassed. The laughter stopped, though when everyone saw Oliver and Felicity's expression.

"Oh, my god. Oliver?" William and Malcom both looked at each other knowingly.

"So-... Malcolm? That was- and you two were..." Malcolm nodded his head, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Wait- What?" Dinah spoke for everyone's confusion.

"I walked in on them sleeping together. But I thought that I was just just tired and hallucinating. And when I went back to wake William up he was gone. But Felicty convinced me that I was just seeing things.... William?" Oliver and Felicity looked shocked and everyone else at the table tried to contain their laughter a few of them breaking a little.

"Yes, Dad. I slept with him. With my shirt off. We love eachother, Dad" William said, grabbing his hand again and making Malcolm blush even harder.

"Damn" Rene and Roy both said in unison. Thea looked at her boyfriend, slapping his arm.

Everyone looked up when little eight year old JJ who was confused to say the least spoke, "What? I'm confused. What does that mean?"

"JJ, that means that... William and his friend are in love like Mommy and Daddy" Lyla explained.

"Oh, well why didn't someone just say that?" JJ said.

The table broke out into laughing once more. William and Malcolm just took in the scene, smiling at each other. The warmth of love and family poured over William like a hot shower after a long, hard day.

Once dinner was over and everyone had said their goodbyes, Malcolm was still there. Oliver and Felicity weren't planning on him leaving that night, neither was William. 

The two boys were cuddling on the couch, pretending that Oliver and Felicity weren't watching, even though they were.

"I would've never expected this" Oliver chuckled as he and Felicity cleaned up the table.

"Me neither" she sighed "they are adorable, though" she said looking at them.

"They're something." Oliver smiled. "He grew up so fast. I missed so much" Oliver let out a breath of air.

"I know. We both did. But, he's happy, and he's loved. That's all that matters, right?" Felicity laid her hand on top of his.

"Of course. That's everything to me, Felicity. You two are my entire world" he smiled at her.

"Would they send me home if I kissed you right now?" Malcolm asked as he rubbed against William's body from under their blanket.

"If they do, I'm going with you" he said as Malcolm tucked William's head into his chest.

Malcolm lifted William's head into his hands and kissed him on the lips with all the love in the world. "I love you, Will" He breathed.

"I love you" William said, snuggling back into his torso. 

Later that night, Malcolm had gone home and Everyone had gone to sleep. It was a nice quite night for once and they could all sleep peacefully.

The next morning, William was actually excited to wake up. He couldn't wait to start the day, he couldn't wait to see Malcolm and go to school. He wanted to show everyone who he was and he wouldn't care one bit about what anyone thought of him. None of it would matter as long as the two of them were happy. And they were.

William threw on a pair of jeans with holes on the knees and pulled one of Oliver's old hoodies off of the hanger. William opened up his dresser and found a shirt. It was the same shirt Malcolm had worn the first night they were together. It still smelled liked his cologne and was a little wrinkled, but that didn't matter. In fact, it was better that way.

William tied the hoodie around his waist and went outside to the living room.

"Good morning, Dad" William said, chipper than usual with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, buddy" Oliver said as William gave him a hug.

"You're happy today, buddy" Oliver told him.

"I'm gay" Williamm happily sighed.

"I know, kiddo" Oliver said, patting his shoulder.

"Good morning, Felicity!" William said as he quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, Good morning" Felicity yawned.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" She asked.

"Uh, it was in my drawer" William told her which wasn't a lie.

"Bye guys! I love you! I'm gay!" He shouted, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and cracking open the front door.

"This can not become a regular thing" Oliver rubbed his forehead.

At school, William and Malcolm weren't afraid of what anyone else thought. They both decided to ride the bus that morning so they could be with their friends for a while. They sat next to eachother and they were hesitant to do so, but they started to hold hands. None of their friends had noticed yet. Dozens of conversations carried on throughout the bus that they weren't really paying attention to, unless they were spoken to.

"Hey, Will. Nice shirt" one of his close friends said as she got onto the bus.

William chuckled at Malcolm. "Thanks"

"Why are you two holding hands?" She pointed out, and everyone looked at them.

"Whoa" Jake said as he got a slap across his chest.

"I fuckin' knew it. I knew it" another one declared as it grew quieter.

Malcolm tightened his grip on Malcolm's hand and he rubbed up against his side. Malcolm was the first to speak though.

"Will is my, um-... he's- well, we're..." Malcolm looked at Will for something to say.

"I'm gay. I'm fuckin' gay. Big gay, huge gay. And I love him, and he loves me" William said flat out.

Everyone went wide-eyed and others that they didn't even know even gasped. A couple of freshman girls who were sitting in front of them started slapping each other's hands and 'awwing' at them. The bus was quiet like that and he was pretty sure that everyone on that bus knew, he was fine with it though, in fact he liked it that way.

A senior who sat on the back of the bus started clapping, and soon, everyone was clapping and cheering until there wasn't one person there who wasn't doing so. Malcolm looked over and smiled at William. It wasn't long before they had started clutching each other's hair and faces and began kissing eachother. At that, all the kids cheered even louder, he was pretty sure some of them had taken their phones out and started recording them, but William honestly didn't care. They were screaming and applauding so loud that their bus driver, who normally didn't give a shit had to clam them down. He didn't calm Willaimmand Malcolm though, they kept cuddling and kissing eachother like no one was watching. Soon, the cheers and clapping descended back into whispers and chatter. 

Malcolm pulled William into his chest and played with his hair. It was going to be a good day. This was going to be the best day of his life and he could already feel it.

When the bus pulled up to the school, He knew they would have to get off soon.

"This was the best bus ride ever" William smiled and kissed Malcolm's cheek.

"I'd take any bus with you on it" Malcolm smiled down at him.

And there they were. Everyone around them was standing up, ready to get off the bus. But they just stayed there, cuddled in each other's presence. Life finally felt whole, and complete, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed that series. I’m really proud of that one, so I hope you liked it. I wasn't planning on writing three parts, but I had a lot more that I thought I did. Also, if you’re reading this when I’m posting it, then happy Thanksgiving!!! I’m so thankful for all of you lovely readers and I’m so lucky to have a place to write and share with people. As always, comments, suggestions, improvements, and especially prompts are VERY encouraged here. So if you have ANYTHING at all, feel free to drop it in the comment section.  
> Thank you all soooooo much for reading!!!


	11. Merry Little Christmas Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Christmas Drabble.   
> Ps. None of this is edited so if this is just a grammatical tradgedy sorry.

Christmas Eve, December 24, 2022

>>>>>———>>>———>>————>

 

It was almost Christmas. One more day, 24 hours before William would be sitting by the tree in his living room, giving and getting gifts. Every night from December second to December tenth, they had lit a lamp on the menorah for Hanukkah with Felicity. Oliver and William enjoyed celebrating Hanukkah almost as much as Felicity did. Although they didn't know everything about the holiday as Felicity did, they were happy to enjoy it with her.

William was almost 17, therefore Oliver and Felicty didn't have to worry about the whole Santa deal for him. William had figured it out on his own when he was 11, Samantha had accidentally put her handwriting on one of the labels on a gift, and seeing how smart William has always been, he knew. 

Looking under the tree in the living room was when it came to him, he and Oliver hadn't gotten anything for Felicity yet. Crap. It was Christmas Eve! How could they have waited so long?

"Hey Dad?" William said as he sat down at the table across from Oliver.

"Yeah?" He said looking up from his coffee.

"So, what did we get Felicity for Christmas?" He asked him.

"Buddy, Felicity's Jewish" Oliver said.

William huffed. "I know that, Dad. But, she got us stuff for Christmas. And we're not Jewish, but she got us Hanukkah gifts" William complained.

Oliver sighed. "You're right. But me and Felicty agreed not to get eachother anything this year, so you're on your own, bud" 

"Why?" He asked, pouring himself some coffee of his own.

"We don't need to. We're enough for eachother" Oliver answered.

William almost spit out his coffee. "Gross" He said, rolling his eyes.

"You've said grosser, William" Oliver shook his head.

Will snorted. "I have never"

"Should I recite phone calls between you and that boyfriend of yours?" Oliver teased.

"Me and Malcolm have never said anything that gross to eachother" William said.

"Remember that when you're saying something all gushy to him tonight" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well that doesn't change the fact that I need to get something for Felicty. What does she want?" William asked.

"I don't know, buddy. She got a lot for Hanukah already" 

William sighed. Felicity was with him every day, so how could he have no idea what to get her? Going to his room and taking out his phone, he called Malcolm for help.

"Hey" he sighed into the phone.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Malcolm said through the phone.

"I didn't get Felicty anything for Christmas, and I don't know what to get her" Will answered.

"Isn't She Jewish?" He asked.

"Yes, but I just wanted to do something for her" William sighed again.

"Okay. I'll be there soon" Malcolm said as he hung up the phone.

William blowed out a puff of air as he looked across at that creepy ass nutcracker on his desk and laughed sadly. Samantha always had that around the house during Christmas time. It was this small figure wearing a red suit with gold shoulder tassels and white hair. He always hated it when he was living with her, he would always complain about how weird and creepy it was, but she always loved it and refused to get rid of it. The first year Will was living with Oliver during Christmas time, he immediately went into the box of his mother's old things and got it out. He brushed his finger across its bright red nose and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mom" he whispered.

He snapped out of everything as soon as he heard his bedroom door crack open.

"Hey, babe" Malcolm said pecking his cheek as he slung his jacket onto William's bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm not sure... maybe we just go to the mall or something first. I'm sure there's something" William said standing up and grabbing a hoodie.

"Okay, let's go" Malcom said throwing his jacket back on.

"Dad, we're going out now. I'll be back in like three hours maybe, okay?" He shouted as he opened the front door.

"Okay" Oliver shouted back with out looking up.

When the two boys walked outside they we're stunned by the blanket white draped over what was once green grass.

"It's snowing, babe" Malcolm smiled as he pulled the hood over Will's head and pulled on the strings.

"It's pretty fuckin' cold" William shivered and rubbed his arms.

Malcolm scoffed. "It's not that bad, let's just get in the car" 

They walked up to the car and Malcolm chuckled as both of them stood in front of the passenger side of the car.

"I not driving I'm this! I'll kill both of us" William said.

Malcolm sighed "Fine."

They both made it there safely, Malcolm driving maybe a little slower than the speed limit, but nevertheless, they were there.

"Okay, where are we going first?" He asked.

"Umm" William said looking around at the huge area. William pointed to a large homestead store that was right across from them.

"Yeah sure" he agreed.

None of them really knew how to shop which sort of made things difficult for them. They looked around the store for a good thirty minutes before they decided that there was no hope there.

"I've never actually been in a mall before" William said looking around at how big everything was.

"Seriously? How have you never been in a mall before?" Malcolm said in shock.

"I don't know, I just never have" William shrugged.

"Oh, well, then you're coming with me" Malcolm grabbed his hand and pulled him in the desired direction.

"Here we go" William muttered as he followed where he was being dragged to.

"I can't believe you've never experienced a pretzel from a mall before" Malcolm smiled as he dragged him over to a food stand.

"That looks gross, babe. There's so much salt" William scrunched up his nose.

"Relax for once. You're eating it" he insisted as he approached the man at the stand.

"Two pretzels please" he said handing him a bill.

"Here you are" the kind old man said giving him the food.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas" Malcolm told the man before he said it back.

Malcolm dragged him once again over to a table and they sat down.

William watched in disgust as his boyfriend sloppily covered the bit of pretzel in a sickening amount of cheese.

"I can't believe you're eating that" William looked away.

"You have to eat it too. It's fukcing pretzel, babe" Malcom rolled his eyes.

William groaned "Ugh. Fine" 

William reluctantly tore off a piece of it and dipped it in cheese.

"Okay, there's literally like 50 huge grains of salt on this one piece" William complained.

Malcolm grew frustrated "I'll kiss you" he said.

William scoffed as he threw the pretzel into his mouth and ate it.

"So?" Malcom asked.

"Tastes like heart disease to me" William laughed.

"Yeah but you're still going to eat it aren't you?" Malcom wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Yeah, diabetes tastes good" he smiled.

"I was promised a kiss though" William said smugly.

Malcolm chuckled and pecked him on his lips.

"Okay, let's lay off the PDA and go get Felicty something, okay?" William smiled, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Okay" Malcolm said as they got up and headed around the mall.

After a while more of looking they were pretty much exhausted, neither William or Malcolm could think of something nice to get her.

"Do you have any idea at all what to get her?" Malcolm complained.

William shook his head as he fidgeted with what sounded like a piece of paper in his pocket.

"What's that, Willy?" He asked.

William sighed and took it out of his pocket to reveal a tiny picture of him and Felicty on their first Christmas together.

"I don't know, I thought it might spark an idea but it hasn't helped" he shrugged.

Malcolm smiled "Why didn't you show me that an hour ago?! I know exactly what to do with that!" He said excitedly as he tugged him by the hand into a jewelry shop.

"Malcolm, I already told you, she doesn't want jewelry" William said tiredly.

"Trust me, she will" Malcolm said smugly as he aapproached an employee.

"Hi ma'am, do you sell those little necklaces with the heart here? You know the ones that open and close?" He asked the young lady frantically.

"You mean heart lockets?" She said confused.

"Yeah, those" he said.

"Sure, right this way" she lead him over to one of the jewelry displays with what looked to be hundreds of heart lockets in all different colors and sizes.

"Here you go. What were you looking for exactly?" She asked.

William followed behind him, still confused as to why they were looking for heart lockets.

Malcolm took the small picture out of William's hand and showed the girl.

"Something big enough to fit this in it" he said.

"Could've just told me that's what we were doing. I love it" Will smiled at him.

The lady came back not a minute later with all sorts of lockets that would fit the picture. She had silver, gold, bronze, brown, black, and rose gold, they were all beautiful.

"I'll leave you to decide which you would like" she said as she walked away to talk to another customer.

"Okay, which one would she like better?" Malcom asked.

"I don't know, either the rose gold, silver, or gold" William said.

"Rose gold is out, that won't match with everything" Malcolm said quickly.

"Alright then, Mister. I like silver" William stated.

"Yeah, me too" Malcolm added.

William opened up the heart charm on the necklace and slid his picture into it.

"Well, it fits" he said, taking it out and closing the heart.

"Great" he agreed as they went to check out.

"Would you like to have this engraved? That will bring the total up to $135" the lady asked as she swiped Will's card.

"Yes please. Can I get the date 1/17/18?" He asked.

The lady nodded as she took the necklace into the back room.

"$135? I'm so lucky I'm dating a rich boy" Malcolm mooned.

"It's fine, Dad will probably end up paying for it. As long as it was for Felicty" he shrugged.

"Also, I meant to ask you, what does that date mean?" He aksed.

"It's the day Felicty moved in with us. Apparently that's also the day that Cayden James virtually attacked the city and almost took out my school bus... but that's not really in my memory anymore. The only thing I really remember about that day is me and Felicty sitting down for a long talk in the bunker and then eating ice cream for dinner. Dad was pissed" he rolled his eyes.

"That's sweet, Willy. She's going to love it" he said grabbing his hand.

Just then, the lady from before came out of the door with the locket in a bag. She handed it to him and he slipped it out.

"That's perfect, baby. Now let's go get that under your tree, huh?" Malcom said in his ear.

"Let's go" He agreed.

When they got to the parking lot, they were surprised to see that snow was still falling out of the sky, sheets of snow covered the ground and the tops of the cars like powdered sugar sitting on a donut.

"It's so pretty out here" Malcolm said in awe.

"Yeah" Will sighed as he lifted the hood of his sweatshirt shivered a little.

Malcolm tapped the tip of Will's nose. "You look cute when you're cold" 

"Let's just get in the car" William complained.

"Do you have a snow scraper in the back?" Malcolm asked as William set the gift inside the car.

"No? Who the hell just has a snow scraper laying around?" He said.

"Seriously? Everyone has a damn snow scraper you can't drive around with snow on top of your car, it's illegal, babe" Malcolm informed him.

"Oh, never knew that. So what to we do?" Will asked.

"We use our hands" Malcolm proceeded to make a snowball from the top of the car and throw it at him.

William moaned. "You're really not funny" he said balling up another snowball and landing it right on his shoulder.

"Baby! Now I'm wet!" He cried.

"We were getting wet anyway, babe" William popped a kiss to his nose with a wide smile.

"You're right, you're right. Now help me get this snow off the car" he said wiping off a sheet of snow with his bare hands.

William did the same and soon all the snow had disappeared from the top of the car and Malcom started to drove them back to Will's apartment.

"So what'd you get me for Christmas, Willy?" He asked almost jokingly.

"Are you serious? I'm not telling you" William answered smugly.

"I'll say what I got you?" He bribed him.

"No, I don't want to know. It's not Christmas yet" William shook his head.

Malcolm huffed. "You're so boring, Willy. But fine"

As soon as they got home, William put the necklace into a gift bag and slid it under the large tree next to all the other gifts.

"Thank you" William whispered as he pulled Malcolm slowly into a hug and tucked his head under his chin.

"Of course, baby" Malcolm kissed his cheek.

"I love you" William said, playing with the ends of Malcolm's sweater like a little kid.

"You know I love you too. More than anything, okay? Merry Christmas, babe" he said hushed.

"Hey, it's not Christmas yet, babe. Let's wait until then" he smiled.

"Sure" he smoothed Will's hair with his fingers.

"How about you come home with me tonight. I'll get you back by 10:00" he offered.

"Okay" He said.

"Hey, Dad?" William said, walking over to the kitchen where he was making lunch.

"Yeah, buddy?" He answered.

"Can I go with Malcolm tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, kiddo. Back by 10:00, Alright?" 

"Sure" he gave him a quick hug and hurried out the door with Malcolm by his side.

"Oh my god, it's so cold, babe" Malcolm shivered as they ran down the haall's of the apartment complex.

"Should've thought about that before you left the house in a teeshirt and ripped jeans, huh?" William said, bumping into his shoulder as they turned the corner.

"You're right" he laughed.

They kept running until they had made it out of the apartment complex and onto the street.

"Has it ever snowed on Christmas Eve here?" William said in awe as they wasked along the sidewalk to Malcolm's apartment complex.

"Never" he smiled smiled as he grabbed Will's hand and continued to walk.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Will spoke, "Do ever get worried?" He aksed.

"Worried? About what?" 

"Worried that someone will see us..." he paused and looked at the ground "and they won't like it?" 

"Of course I do, Willy. Everyday, every time I'm with you. And it sucks, because I shouldn't have to worry. I should be able to kiss my boyfriend the same everyone else can without that little tingle of fear that someone's not going to like it" he looked down.

"Yeah" William sighed and looked up "it's crazy to me how many people can make out and shit in public but every time people like us try to do it we run the risk of being killed" he stopped walking and dropped Malcolm's hand.

"Don't do that, baby. I'm right here. We're okay" Malcolm turned to face him and gripped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, babe" William shook his head and they kept walking.

"Hey, let's not go home. Let's go see a movie or something. And let's sit in the back row and let's make out and hold hands and- and-... let's just go, Okay?" Malcolm smiled. "Let's just run around like we're five years old and not give a shit... okay?" 

"Oh my god yes" William smiled as they turned down the street to where there was a movie theatre.

When they got there they decided they wanted to watch something just a little childish so they settled on "Marry Poppins".

"How much money do you have?" Malcolm aksed as he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

"Shh" William put his finger over Malcolm's lips. "I have a credit car remember?" William flashed the card inbetween two fingers and smiled.

"Your dad's gonna kill you" he laughed.

They proceeded to buy a massive amount of food including: sour patch kids, skittles, popcorn, sodas, cookies, sweet tarts, and these little holiday pastries that looked good but neither of them knew what they were.

They walked into th theatre and sat in the back row as they promised. No one else was sitting back there but them. It was perfect. They held each other's hands the whole time.

The movie was great and at the end when they were sure no little kids were watching, they even shared a kiss. Everything about it was just so perfect.

"It's getting late, babe" Malcolm said as they walked out of the theatre.

"Yeah. Let's go back to your house for a while, Okay?" He suggested.

He nodded and they began to make their way back.

"I can't believe all these hours, and it's still snowing" William, said looking at the sky as they approached the apartment building.

"We've never had snow on Christmas. Ever" he replied, amazed.

"Maybe it's because we're finally together" he smiled.

"Or maybe it's because that storm we had earlier in the year brought a cold front and made it snow later" Malcolm said.

"Seriously?" William rolled his yes at him.

"Sorry. I love you" he tried.

"Love you too" William said back.

Once they got to Malcolm's apartment they settled down for a movie on the couch. It was going to be a long night until morning.

 

 

UNEDITED


	12. Merry Little Christmas Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last Christmas Drabble.  
> COMPLETELY UNEDITED.

Christmas Day, Dec, 25, 2022

>>>>>>———>>>>>>—->>>—->

It was Christmas Day. Oliver had woken up at about 3:00am to get something cooked for his family. Christmas at the Queen Mansion was very different from what he now did as an adult. As a child, he and Thea would wake at around 5:00 am to mountains of expensive gifts underneath a 20 foot tree. Raisa and otherservants would have a huge breakfast prepared by the moment they were awake and it would take hours to go through and unwrap each and every box. The smile on he and Thea's face wouldn't fade all day neither would Robert or Moira's. Everything was so grand and big and just perfect. Maybe even a little too perfect for someone like him. Now with his wife and son, he finally had everything he needed. He had simplicity and normalacy, something he had craved for far too long.

Oliver set three plates of French toast on the table with fancy napkins on the side. He took the picture of William and Samantha and set it on the table. It was always on the table during the holidays, it made William happy to see his mother there on special days. Even if it was just through a picture.

Oliver jumped when he felt an unexpected tap on his shoulder. He eased when he saw his son's face behind his back.

"Good morning buddy" Oliver pulled him into a hug and ran his hand through his hair, "Merry Christmas" he kissed the crown of his head and William broke away.

"Merry Christmas, Dad" he smiled.

"Did you sleep well? You got home later than you said you would" he wasn't going to be mad at him, it was Christmas.

"Bold of you to assume I slept at all" William scoffed as he went to poured himself a cup of much needed coffee.

"I wouldn't be surprised considering you wore that outfit last night" Oliver looked at him closely.

William laughed as the two of them sat down at the table.

Felicty wasn't far behind them as she came out of the bedroom with a big yawn a few minutes later.

"You're up early" William told her.

"Tell me about it's got to still be like 3:00 am, right?" She said before chugging half the coffee Oliver's poured for her.

"Close. It's 6:00" Oliver smiled at her.

"Wow. I must really love you two" she yawned again.

"Merry Christmas" she ruffled William's hair.

"Thanks Lissy" He said cutting into his breakfast happily.

Once they had all had breakfast, they decided it was time to open their gifts.

William, Of course, went first considering he obviously had the most gifts under the tree. He didn't know why, but Felicty and Oliver and always insisted on getting at least 25 things every Christmas and every birthday.

William received a lot of things. Lots of sweet and sappy things, lots of practical and fun things, and lots of little things that didn't really make sense but he was still grateful for. His favorite thing that he got was a metal bracelet with the initials of all his family on it, including Samantha's.

William blushed when Oliver opened up his gift to reveal a pair of black socks with green arrow heads on them.

"Wow, buddy. Thank you" he chuckled.

"Well, when I asked you what you wanted for Christmas the only answer I got was "um socks"" he shrugged.

"It's perfect buddy" he smiled.

"Oh! Here Felicty, I hope you like it" William handed her the tiny gift bag and she smiled.

"Will, you know you didn't have to get me anything" she said in awe.

"Well, you got us Hanukkah gifts, it was the least I could do" he smiled too.

Felicty removed the puff of tissue paper at the top and pulled out the necklace.

"Will, this is amazing!" She said.

"Open it" He said excitedly.

"Oh my god, Will. Thank you so much, you're so sweet" she tugged him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Did you see the engraving on it?" He aksed her.

"No, where?" She aksed.

"It's on the back. It's a date, do you remember when that was?" He asked once more.

Felicty turned it over in her hand and gasped.

"Of course I remember, Will! It's the day I moved in with you two. Will, I love you so much" she kissed his cheek again.

"That's nice, William. Good job" Oliver smiled at him.

"Thank you, guys" William said again.

"Of course" he and Felicty both said in unison.

Once the morning was done and they had cleaned up from their unwrapping, William called Malcolm to come over so they could exchange gifts.

As soon as Malcom came through the door he was waiting there with his gift.

"Hey, mister" he said, holding a nicely wrapped box with a name tag on it.

"Hey, do you want to go first?" He asked excitedly as hey lead him to sit on the living room floor.

"Sure" Malcolm kissed his cheek. "Merry, Christmas, baby. I love you, and I'm so glad I can finally have this day with you" 

"Merry Christmas, babe. I love you so much" William hugged him tightly and Malcolm pressed his chin against the top of his head.

"Okay, babe. You open yours first" William handed him the box and with a smile, his boyfriend unwrapped it.

Inside was a book full of screenshots all the dumb, serious, silly, and sweet texts they had from the past two years. Looking through it you could see how mud they really grew. And how much they really did love each other, even two years ago. It was as if every single moment they shared together was at some point in a text message. Their first kiss was shown in the form of a text saying "I'll be at your house in five mins" and their first real date was shown by saying "meet me at the front at 12:30". It was perfect.

"Willy!" Malcolm gasped "Baby, I love this. I love you, thank you so much" he said taking his hands.

"Of course, babe. I didn't realize until I was making that how in love we were with eachother, even when we were kids" he smiled.

"It's amazing, Willy" he smiled back at him.

"Okay, Okay. My turn now!" William said, rubbing his palms together excitedly.

William took the gift bag and slid out a cilinder shaped object that was a blue metal water bottle.

"I know I broke yours, so I just got you a new one" he smiled again.

"Aw, baby. Thank you!" He kisses his cheek.

"Open it and shake it out" he commanded.

William did as he was told and to his surprise, about a dozen little items came flying out of the top.

There was a golf ball tee, from middle school when they played golf in gym and William knocked a kid out when the club went flying out of his hands and hit the kid in the face. Another thing that really stood out to him was a hot sauce packet, from eighth grade when hit sauce was banned form the cafeteria because kids kept putting it in their eyes so they could go home. In the pile of items there was also a sparkly, multi-colored highlighter, Malcolm stole it from William one day and never gave it back, the poor boy was looking for that for months.

"Baby! I can't believe you kept all this stuff!" He exclaimed happily.

"It's perfect. I love it" he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Willy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just another reminder that if that was a little weird it was entirely unedited, so sorry about that. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone, I hope you enjoyed! And as usual, please comment and give kudos! I love to know what you guys like and want to hear and most of all prompts!  
> Thanks so much for reading!!!!


End file.
